


Reaching Out

by Tindra44



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindra44/pseuds/Tindra44
Summary: Aurora Anderson didn't think she would make anymore friends bar the two she had but things changed when she and her best friend gain entry to a elite arts school. There they meet a young, aspiring boy band who they quickly befriend. Maybe they will be the ones to help Aurora get over social issues, maybe one will show her something completely new... Take That high school AU.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh we shouldn’t be here.”

“Yes, we should.”

“We aren’t good enough!”

“Yes we are! We passed the exam!”

“Nope!”

“Yup!”

Aurora had been spinning Tyler around in circles for five minutes in front of their new school, Kennoway Academy of Arts. Anytime he tried to walk away, she would link an arm with him to spin him back. The school was a large old building, grand in design with archways and large windows. Some students were lurking around the entrance, others rushed in to start the new year while a couple of them watched as Aurora stopped running off again.

“But this is for the best of the best! We don’t belong here,” Tyler hissed at Aurora, keeping his voice low so no one could hear. Aurora crossed her arms with a huff.

“Then why did we get letters saying; congrats you passed, you’re in?” she hit back. Tyler sighed.

“It was probably a mistake. Maybe they didn’t mean to send them.” It was Aurora’s turn to sigh. She loved Tyler, she really did but his defeatist attitude was annoying her now.

“Tyler, look, we did the exams, we got the letters and we are here. We deserve to be here. I know you think otherwise but I know otherwise. You deserve to be here,” she said, giving him a slight nudge with her fist. Tyler looked at her, his face softening. She smiled at him, knowing she was getting through to him.

“Plus, Jackie would kill you if she finds out she forked over fifty quid for the blazer.” This managed to get a laugh out of Tyler.

“Don’t even joke about that. She would and you know it,” he said, nudging Aurora back.

“Hence why I said it. Now, come on, we got an induction assembly.” With that, she took Tyler’s arm in her own and they went up the stairs. They followed the cobble path, past the first archway and into the centre square. There was a statue in the middle of the square, a woman in a dress staring upwards. Upon further inspection, the statue was of Maria Kennoway, the founder of the school and at the base was a plague with a quote of Maria’s;

‘Always Aim Higher’

“Bit generic, isn’t it?” Tyler said. Aurora shrugged.

“She was a woman of her time I guess?”

The two continued their journey to the reception where they would get direction to the induction assembly.

“So remember what Olly said,” Aurora said as they passed through the doors of the main entrance. The corridors were bustling with students, all dressed in the royal blue uniforms of the school.

Tyler was dressed as the perfect student; school blazer with emblem, white shirt tucked into black trousers with top button down, tie sitting perfectly, black shoes and his blonde hair freshly cut from the day before.

Aurora’s uniform didn’t go against the dress code but she was pushing it. She had her blazer, white shirt tucked into blue and green check skirt, top button was undone showing a green undershirt, tie hung loose from her neck. Her leggings were blue and she was wearing green trainers with flowers on them. Her hair was cut asymmetrical and short, just passing her ears and dyed pink.

“When you’re famous, I claim copyright on Yellow Brick Road?” Tyler questioned.

“No not that. About how the regi classes work,” Aurora said, walking up to the reception window. An old woman with grey hair pulled into a bun, blue cardigan and green dress sat at the window, taking a phone call as Tyler and Aurora waited.

“Well, if your child was really the next John Lennon, we wouldn’t be having this conversation now would we dear? Goodbye.” She placed the phone down before giving her attention to Aurora and Tyler.

“Hello dearies. New students?” They both nodded.

“May I have your names?”

“Aurora Anderson.”

“Tyler Brae.”

The old woman began to go through a box to her right full of large, thick envelopes. Aurora felt Tyler tense immediately.

“It’s not letters telling us to leave. Relax,” she whispered to him, standing on her toes to reach his ear. He nodded slightly at her answer but was still tense. Aurora wished he would give himself some credit.

“Ah, here we go!” the old woman cheered, pulling out two envelopes and handing them to Aurora and Tyler. Aurora noticed how heavy they were.

_I don’t think they would give us these bricks to just say we have been kicked out already._

“Inside is your class schedules, introduction booklet and registration class information. Please take the time to read through these. First you have your induction ceremony. It will be held in the auditorium which is just down the hall on the right and then left,” she explained with a smile. Aurora gave a small nod in thanks.

“Thank you very much…” Tyler said but trailed off. The woman chuckled back.

“My name is Lisa Heatherwood but you may call me Lisa. I am the school’s receptionist. Any questions please do not hesitate to ask.” Tyler gave her his ‘sweetie’ smile as Aurora called it. He had a smile for every occasion.

“Thank you Lisa. It’s lovely to meet you.”

The smile worked as a bit of colour began to appear on her cheeks. The bell rang and Lisa shooed them off with her hand.

“You two better go, the headmaster doesn’t take well to being late.”

Tyler gave Lisa one last smile and a bye while Aurora gave a little wave. They began their journey to the auditorium, merging with the rest of the students. Aurora resumed their previous conversation

“So basically the regi class determines what the school thinks of you. They will put all the best students in one, mediocre in another and so on.”

“So whatever our regi class is, it’s how we will be regarded?” Tyler asked. Aurora nodded.

“Yeah. Olly managed to find out what the first year class regi is that is considered the best.”

“And that would be?” Tyler asked.

“1YD.”

“Huh. I thought it would be like 1AA or something.” Aurora shrugged.

“Maybe that would have been too easy to figure out considering that’s the first letter of the alphabet.” Tyler raised an eyebrow at her.

“Trying to say I’m simple?”

“I’m not trying to say it, I am saying it.” That earned her a slap of the shoulder but the two laughed in jest.

Tyler was Aurora’s best friend. She knew nothing would ever change that between them. She loved him like one would love a brother. At least that is what she thought. She didn’t have a brother so she was just assuming. He was always the one by her side and her to him. Aurora wasn’t a…social person, she left all of that to Tyler so he was her only real friend, well apart from Olivia who was attending university now. She only needed Tyler and Olivia. Aurora knew every single one of Tyler’s secrets and Tyler…knew the majority of hers.

They had made it to the auditorium. The whole place was buzzing with first year students. There were rows upon rows of chairs all descending towards the large stage at the bottom. It reminded Aurora of the old Apollo her father took her to for shows.  
Aurora took Tyler’s hand in hers, locking eyes with him.

“Ready to do this?” Tyler took a deep breath before nodding.

“Yeah, let’s do this. I’m ready!”

* * *

“I wasn’t ready for this,” Tyler whispered to Aurora as Headmaster Henry Ward continued his ‘vivid’ history lesson about the founding of the school. Aurora and Tyler were slumped in a couple of seats in the back row, whispering away to themselves like many other students who were no longer invested in how Marie Kennoway use to wear odd socks.

“I don’t think anyone was,” Aurora said, repressing a yawn. The headmaster was an old man with bright, white hair and short stature. Aurora knew he was probably a lovely, old man but his voice was just so boring, it appeared that just listening to it drained the life out of the students.

“How long has he been talking, Auri?” Tyler asked. Aurora checked her watch.

“About an hour,” she replied, sinking in deeper into her seat.

“And that is how the school was established,” Headmaster Ward finished at last, earning room full of grateful students.

“Now, all of you have proven yourselves worthy of studying within these halls. You have all worked tirelessly, to your best and shown you have got what it takes to expose the world to the glory of the arts…”

“Oh my days, just let us go!” Tyler hissed under his breath, earning a chuckle from Aurora. She perked up, remembering something.

“Hey, we haven’t checked our regi class yet,” she said, pulling the envelope she received from her bag. She had placed it in there for safety once they found their seats. Tyler pulled out his soon after her but something was off she could tell.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“What if we aren’t in the same class? What if I’m in one of the lower ones?” Tyler asked, getting more panicked as he talked. Aurora gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“Ty, it will be fine. Let’s open them up and then worry okay?”

Tyler sucked in a breath and nodded. They bother watched each other as they opened their envelopes. As stated by Lisa, there were two pieces of paper and a large booklet inside. They pulled out the sheets of paper first and began to inspect them.

“Aurora Anderson. Allocated to Registration Class 1YD,” she said, waiting for Tyler’s response.

“Tyler Brae. Allocated to Registration Class 1YD!” Tyler punched the air slightly, making Aurora giggle.

“See, what did I tell you?” They began to inspect their schedules together.

“Well, at least we have Music and Photography together as well as the reg classes,” Tyler said. Aurora nodded.

“Yeah. We won’t be apart for long.”

“You going to be okay?” he asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You are socially inept and can’t cope if someone tries to start a conversation with you that you don’t know.”

Aurora pouted a little. He wasn’t wrong. Aurora was really, REALLY bad at being social. She would be startled if someone she didn’t know tried to talk to her, she would answer and then either walk away or just look away from the person trying to talk to her. She didn’t mean any malice, she just wasn’t good at being social. She blamed someone for that. Tyler was the one that did the talking and being social, hence why we was the singer and she was the songwriter.

“I’ve gotten better…”

“Okay, I’ll give you that. You can look someone in the eye and say ‘hi’ now,” Tyler said, shoving the envelope in his bag with Aurora copying him.

“I’ll just keep my head down and work. It will be fine,” Aurora defended. Tyler shook his head.

“What about group projects? What happens if you are assigned a dance partner in your dance class?”

Aurora tugged at her hair. She did that when she was nervous.

“See? You’re tugging your hair which you do when you are nervous.”

“It’s a habit!”

“I’m just saying-“

“And with that I bid you all welcome to Kennoway Academy of Arts!”

The auditorium erupted in applause, probably due to the fact Headmaster Ward’s speech was finished at last.

“Now as you leave the auditorium, you will find teachers holding a piece of card with your registration class name. They will be you registration teacher for the year. Any problems or issues you may confide in them. I look forward to see you all progress in life!”

With that, the students began to disperse, Aurora and Tyler included.

“Okay, here we go!” Tyler said, picking up his pace out of the auditorium forcing Aurora to do the same. Once they had reached the hall, they saw what Aurora assumed to be the teachers Headmaster Ward was referring to as each held a card up with different numbers and letters.

"1BD. 1WD. Ah ha! There we are!"

Tyler pointed a little bit down the hall to a lone woman with long black hair tide up and dark, flawless skin.Her card had the line '1YD' scribbled on it. Tyler made a beeline for her, Aurora following quickly behind.

"Hello, I'm Tyler Brae and this is Aurora Anderson," Tyler introduced to the woman. She gave them a wide smile, showing her perfect teeth.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Miss Rickey and I'll be your reg teacher for the year," she said to them.

"Pleasure is all ours, right Auri?" Aurora nodded.

"Yeah," she said quickly.

"We are still waiting for a few more students so we will give it a couple of minutes before heading off to class," Miss Rickey explained, stepping aside so her card was still in plain view. Tyler nodded enthusiastically, making Aurora chuckle slightly.

"Something funny, Auri?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She shrugged.

"It's just funny how excited you are about all this considering how you were last night and this morning," she said. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay maybe I was a little bit nervous."

"A little bit? Tyler I had to come over to your house last night cause Jackie said you weren't gonna come and this morning I had to meet you half way to yours cause you kept changing your mind!" Aurora said. Tyler sighed.

"I know but you know how long I've wanted to get into this school and now we are here and it's real! I guess I just felt it wasn't or something," he explained. Aurora smiled a little and nudged him.

"Don't know how it didn't feel real when we did all of those exams to get in here." Tyler laughed to himself.

"Yeah, staying up the night before wasn't the best idea."

"You wanted the song finished. Could have used any other one but nope you had to have that one."

"Cause it's one of your best so far and no one has heard it so it was perfect!"

"Alright, that looks to be everyone! We will do introductions later! Follow me and I'll lead you to your class room."

Miss Rickey walked past Aurora and Tyler with them following right behind her with the rest of their class behind them. Tyler gave Aurora's hand a little squeeze, making her look at him and saw the face of a happy child which made her laugh.

"You look like Tessa and Tara at Christmas," she said, making Tyler groan at the mention of his little twin sisters.

"Don't remind me about that. Mum still can't the stains out of their wallpaper."

"She was so pissed!"

"I know! I thought she was gonna..." Tyler trailed off, catching a quick glance behind him.

"You okay?" Aurora asked. He nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, someone is admiring your bag," he said. Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"My bag? What's wrong with it? They trying to get into it?"

"No no calm down. They like it, say they like your badges."

Aurora's pink backpack was adorned by many button badges from over the years. Some from concerts, some from holidays and some her mother got her thinking she would like. Her favourite one was probably the last one her mother got her which just had a saying on it; if you can read this then you are too close.

"Oh. That's nice I guess," Aurora said, not sure of what else to say.

"Now they are saying they like your hair," Tyler went on, making Aurora feel more uncomfortable. She could barely talk to anyone new so the fact someone was talking behind her that she couldn't see was not helping her nerves.

"Alright, let's not eavesdrop anymore," she said, beginning to tug on her short pink hair again.

"Auri, are you gonna blush?" Tyler said, his 'I'm enjoying this' smirk breaking out across his face.  
Before Aurora could retaliate, Miss Rickey stop in front of a door with everyone following suit. She opened it and beckoned everyone to go in.

"Alright, in you go. You may pick your seats and that will be you for the rest of the year. Unless I feel it necessary to move you or I'm just being evil," she said with a wink, the students sniggering slightly. Tyler and Aurora went in first and she knew exactly what they were aiming for.

"Back row, window," Tyler confirmed.

They claimed their seats easily, being the ones at the front had its advantage. Aurora took the seat beside the window as Tyler sat next to her. The window provided the perfect view for the centre square. Aurora looked around and saw the rest of the students take their seats. She noticed that there were very few of them here, maybe about ten including her and Tyler. There was only one other girl and she was sitting in the front row right in the middle. The majority had the same idea as her and Tyler, sitting at the back close to the window. Two boys where sitting in front of them while another two were in the seats beside with one sitting by themselves in front of the second pair.

_Well this is the top class for new students so maybe that's why..._

"Alright, now that we are all here and accounted for let's start with something easy. Since you will be together for the next year, let's get to know each other. Each will stand up, tell your name and an interesting fact about yourself," Miss Rickey said. "I know it’s a little bit primary school but it will break the ice. Shall we start at the back with the pink one?"

Aurora froze. She wasn't ready. Surely they would have started from the front? She had to be ready for this. She had to be prepared. If they started from the front she could have prepared herself but she wasn't ready...

"Are you alright?" Miss Rickey asked and that startled Aurora further as she noticed all eyes were on her.

_It's okay. It's okay. You've play in front of people all the time! Just say your name and something about yourself. Something funny. Ty says it's better that way. Something about your hair since people seem interested in it for some reason._

Aurora took in a breath, stood up and began to speak.

"My name is Aurora Anderson and this isn't my real hair colour."

She sighed internally, she had earned a laugh from most people in the class, including Miss Rickey. The only one who didn't was the girl in the front row.

"Thank you Aurora. Next?"

Aurora sat back down as Tyler stood, giving a pat on her should showing he was proud of her.

"I'm Tyler Brae and paper cuts freak the hell out of me," he said with his 'introduction' smile. He was also rewarded with laughter, Aurora included, girl at the front excluded.

"I can only imagine, Tyler. Next?" Miss Rickey continued. Tyler sat back down as one of the boys in front of them stood up but Aurora gave Tyler her attention.

"I wasn't a total twit was I?" she whispered, knowing it was rude to talk while someone was introducing themselves but she just wanted to make sure she hadn't made the worst first impression. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"You were fine, Auri. Honest. Now, be nice and listen to the rest."

"My name is Mark Owen and I, apparently, own too many scarves," the boy sitting in front of Aurora said. She could only see his back but noticed that he was short compared to Tyler, maybe an inch shorter than herself. Mark had sat back down as the boy beside him stood to speak. He was taller than Mark with darker hair.

"Name's Robbie Williams and I am a size 9," the boy known as Robbie said, sounding a little smug about his fact. Aurora looked over to Tyler who rolled his eyes while the other students groaned.

"I don't get it," she said, utterly confused by what he said. Tyler just smiled.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay up at the back, stand up please."

Aurora looked over seeing it was the thinner boy that stood up first. Aurora could actually see their faces as opposed to Mark and Robbie. He had short, dark brown hair, a pierced eyebrow and thin lips. He was tall with broad shoulders. She saw Tyler nod his approval about him, making her shake her head slightly.

"I'm Howard Donald and I am the size 9," he said, earning 'oh's instead of 'ugh's this time. Aurora still didn't understand the joke.

"Alright, alright, settle down. Next?"

Howard sat down and the one beside him stood up. He had blonde hair which seemed too light to be natural, Aurora thought. He stood shorter than Howard and looked heavier, his face more round.

"I'm Gary Barlow and I can play the piano with my foot," he said, smiling to himself. Tyler looked back to Aurora.

"Some competition for you, Auri," he commented before turning back. Aurora shrugged, not really bothering.

"I'm sure we are all looking forward to that, next." Gary sat down and the lone boy in front of them stood up. He was like Howard; tall and slim but his hair was a bit shaggier and his face more angled. Aurora noted that he had a bit of grace about him, standing up in a single stride.

"My name is Jason Orange and, despite the name, oranges aren't my favourite fruit," he said, gaining favour with his audience as they snickered. Aurora actually got the joke this time and giggled slightly. She didn't think it was loud but she saw Jason turn to look at her, making her freeze slightly.

_Oh, stars was I not meant to laugh? Everyone else had a chuckle. Oh please stop staring..._

Jason gave her a smile before sitting back down and the next person took stage, a guy at the front corner but Tyler got Aurora's attention.

"Look at you getting a smile on your first day," he whispered, grinning like mad. Aurora shook her head.

"I didn't mean it!" Tyler sighed heavily.

"It's not a bad thing, Auri. I mean he was staring at you when you gave your name."

"Everyone was looking at me."

"Yeah but, he was LOOKING at you," Tyler said, wiggling his eyebrows. Aurora groaned. She knew that meant something. She just couldn't remember.

"My name is Mary Kenzie and I can receit all of Shakespeare," the other girl, Mary said before sitting straight back down. Miss Rickey clapped her hands together.

"Okay, now you all know each other's name, you may talk amongst yourselves for ten minutes as I get everything sorted."

After that, Miss Rickey went behind her desk and started going through papers. Mark and Robbie turned in their seats so they were facing Aurora and Tyler. Mark had short hair that curtained his brow and a very pleasant face. Adorable, Aurora would go as far to say, wanting to just pinch his cheeks. Robbie had hair similar to Marks, the only difference was that it was dark. He had the face of troublemaker and a smile to match.

"Hiya," Mark started the conversation. Aurora waved slightly as Tyler answered.

"Hello. So how many scarves have ya got?"

"Not that many!"

"Too many," Robbie answered, earning a shove from Mark.

"Anyway. Aurora isn't it?" Aurora nodded a little at Mark.

"Yeah." Mark smiled at her and she could feel her face getting warm.

_Oh my, he is adorable. He's like a bloody puppy._

"I love your hair by the way. It's so pretty!" Mark said, making Aurora sink into her seat. She wasn't use to people giving her a complement five minutes after meeting.

"Thank you," she managed to mutter, looking anywhere but the two boys in front of her.

"So...curtain match the drapes?" Robbie asked with an innocent smile. Mark gasped slightly and whacked him on the arm.

"Robbie!"

Aurora, once again, did not understand the joke. She looked to Tyler who just shook his head, a slight smile breaking on his face.

"That, you don't want to know," he said.

"Oh, give over Robbie! You know it's not."

The group looked over and saw the other three boys looking over to them. Robbie shrugged.

"Just thought I'd ask! You never know."

"You know, alright," Gary said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Ignore him, he's still basically a kid," Howard said, turning his chair slightly to face the rest of the group as did Jason. Aurora shrunk more in her chair.

_It's fine, it's fine, IT'S FINE. There is only five guys whom you have never met before around you and trying to talk to you. This is FINE._

"It's fine. Got twin little sisters so we are use to it. Aren't we Auri?" Tyler said, looking over to Aurora. She knew he was trying to get her into the conversation but she wasn't dealing well with it right now. She nodded with no verbal answer.

"Auri?" Jason questioned, his attention once again on Aurora. She looked out the window, finding solace in a small spider spinning its web outside.

"It's her nickname. When we were younger, thought Aurora was a bit pompous so I started calling her Auri,” Tyler explained, worming his arm around Aurora’s shoulder and pushing her face back so she was looking at the group.

“I love that! Can we call you Auri?” Mark asked, eyes shining bright at her. Aurora stumbled over her words slightly, feeling warmer as the seconds went by.

“Uh…I mean…I don’t see it being an issue…so I mean…yes?”

_Stop talking._

“Forgive her, she’s a little shy,” Tyler said, giving Aurora a pat on the shoulder before removing his arm. Aurora huffed a little. He wasn’t wrong but she hated it.

“So you two together then?” Jason asked, crossing his legs and leaning against his knee. Aurora tugged at her hair, unsure why his gaze laid on her when he was talking to both her and Tyler.

“Not in that sense. Best friends since Primary and she writes the music and songs, I just sing them,” Tyler explained.

“Oh you’re a singer?” Howard questioned. Tyler nodded.

“Yup. Singing and acting, that suits me just fine.”

“You play anything?” Gary asked, moving forward in his seat.

“I play triangle?” That got a laugh out of the group. Aurora smiled, feeling a tiny ping of jealously. This came so natural for Tyler, he could charm anyone and talk to anyone while she was stuck hiding behind him.

“No, Auri plays it all. Piano, guitar, violin and a mean harmonica.” Aurora was sure she was turning red by now. Tyler sounded like a proud dad talking about her like that.

“Can you sing?” Robbie asked. Aurora froze at the question. Tyler quickly replied in her stead.

“You kidding? Aurora is tone deaf. Nearly broke a window trying to sing Living on a Prayer.”

Aurora let out a sigh and relaxed.

“Alright, that’s enough for now. Time to do some actual work now. If you turn your attention to the board.”

The boys had turned back in their chairs, except Jason who gave Aurora another smile before turning. She didn’t know why he did that.

“Look at us, making friends,” Tyler whispered to her. Aurora shrugged.

“You’re making friends. I’m just being a twat.”

“Ah, give it time Auri. I’m sure you will be able to form a sentence by the day’s end.”

“Aurora snorted, looking around at the boys they had just met.

_Maybe it won’t be so bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. It may start a little slow but it will pick up! I think...well until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

The registration class ran until lunch time. Miss Rickey had run through the rules of the school, where everything was located and what to do in case of emergencies. Miss Rickey seemed pleasant enough, chatting away to the students and joking around. Aurora liked her. The bell rang and she dismissed the class.

“Right, that will be that. Remember; the schedule now officially begins so after lunch go straight to your next class,” she said as the students began to gather their things.

“Thank god, I’m starving,” Tyler moaned, rubbing his stomach. Aurora smiled.

“Don’t think you’re starving.”

“You’re right, it’s not like how you get.” Aurora rewarded Tyler with a punch in the arm for that comment.

“Owww,” he groaned, rubbing the spot she hit.

“I’m not that bad!” she fought, crossing her arms. Tyler tilted his head.

“No. No, you are.” Before Aurora could fight back, they were interrupted.

“Hey, you two. Wanna come with us during lunch?”

They saw Mark standing in front of them, smiling as he swayed side to side. Tyler looked over to Aurora. She knew he was looking for her approval. He wouldn’t force into anything that made her unbearably uncomfortable. She looked up to Tyler with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights.

_Tyler please not right now. I’m still trying to recover from before! I’m sorry…_

He sighed a little before shaking his head.

“Thanks for the offer but we want to get a proper feel of the school so we are gonna explore a bit. Don’t want to be late on the first day. Another time?”

“Yeah, no probs. Have fun!” Mark waved before following his friends out. Aurora lowered her head, ashamed.

“I’m sorry,” she apologised to Tyler. Tyler took her hand and led her out of the classroom after everyone else had left.

“Auri, you know you don’t have to apologise,” he said, leading them down the corridor.

“But I do! If I wasn’t so bloody awkward, we could have went with them and you could have had more friends!” Aurora said, getting angrier at herself the more she talked.

“You aren’t awkward. You are just nervous around people. It’s fine. Besides, I’m sure missing one little lunch date won’t change their opinion of us. And it’s WE have more friends. No I between us Auri,” he said, finishing with a wink. Aurora smiled.

Tyler always knew the right thing to say to her to put her at ease.

“Now come on, let’s take in the sights.”

* * *

“This place is nice, innit?” Mark said, lying back on the grass. The group had relocated outside on one of the grass areas around the school. The weather was nice and the dinner hall was a bit crowded so they decided outside was the best options. Jason, Howard and Gary sat on the grass, the first two crossed legged while Gary stretched his legs out in front of him. Mark and Robbie laid spread on the grass, taking in the sun. They had just been chatting amongst themselves during the break.

“Only been here half a day, bit soon to tell,” Howard commented.

“Yeah but it looks nice, the teachers seem nice and so do the people,” Mark replied.

“Except the head teacher. Thought I was gonna die of boredom,” Robbie added, pretending to choke before flopping his head back down with his tongue hanging out.

“He did go on a bit,” Mark agreed.

“At least our register teacher seems up for a laugh. A looker as well,” Howard said, chuckling as Gary shoved him.

“Get your head out of the gutter, Dougie.”

“Tell that to Jay.”

“Eh?” Jason asked, snapping out of his thoughts. Howard gave him a knowing grin.

“I saw the way you looked at that girl in our reg class. Giving her your best smile.” Jason shook his head.

“I was being nice,” he said, starting to rip grass from the ground.

“Oh? That why you looked directly at her when she laughed? And giving her another smiling after that?” Howard went on.

“So I can’t smile at anyone?” Jason asked, finally looking up. Howard shrugged.

“You can but like I said; I know that smile. Got a thing for Pretty in Pink?”

Jason sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to convince Howard that it was nothing. Yes, he did give the girl, Aurora, two big smiles and he did find her cute but he couldn’t admit that now. He wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Jason noticed her when they went to line up for their class. She was standing beside Tyler, smiling happily and chatting away with him. Her pink hair standing out. He couldn’t help but stare, she was cute to him. Hearing her giggle at his attempt at a joke is what made him smile at her in the first place. He couldn’t help it.

“You fancy Auri?” Mark asked, sitting up to face Jason. Jason scoffed.

“We’ve just met her and Tyler, can hardly be fancying someone that quickly.”

“Speak for yourself!” Robbie said. Jason shook his head.

“And you are calling her Auri?” he asked Mark, who nodded.

“Yeah, she said I could. She seems nice. Tyler too.”

“A bit weird though,” Gary said.

“She’s just shy. Tyler said as much,” Mark fired back.

“Yeah and it doesn’t help when Markie is right up in her face and Jason is giving her his smouldering eyes,” Howard said. Mark pouted slightly.

“I wasn’t that bad.”

“Just be glad she didn’t notice us talking about her behind her back,” Robbie said, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“You make it sound like we were being mean. I just said her badges were cool,” Mark said. Robbie nodded.

“And that her hair reminded you of candy floss.”

“So we are saying Jay has a sweet tooth?” Gary snickered.

“Eh! That was good coming from you, Gaz,” Robbie cheered.

“What do you mean from me!?”

Jason rolled his eyes as the two bickered. The two were always pushing each other’s buttons. That’s how it was.

“Well, I think it’s cute you fancy her,” Mark said, a cheeky grin on his face.

“I do NOT fancy her!” Jason shouted.

“Then why are you getting so tetchy then?” Howard asked, seeming to enjoy this a bit too much. Jason sighed, exasperated by this whole thing.

_Smile at one girl and suddenly you are picking out flowers for the wedding!_

The bell went off, signalling the end of lunch.

“Well, let’s go lads! Time to start the year officially!” Gary said, being the first to stand.

“Yeah these three get to dance and we get to do musical theatre,” Robbie grumbled.

“Hey, you picked it, you live with it,” Mark said, ruffling Robbie’s hair as he stood up.

“I just didn’t want Gaz to be lonely,” he justified.

“Oi! Don’t blame me for this. Get your arse up or we’re gonna be late!” Gary said, beginning to walk away. Robbie rushed to get back up, calling out for Gary to wait for him. The remaining trio laughed at his haste.

“Well, shall we?” Mark said, beginning to walk back to the school.

Jason and Howard followed Mark, knowing he remembered just where the dance studio was in the school. They went through a set of double doors on the opposite side of the square and began to walk along the corridor.

“Don’t seem to be many students here,” Howard pointed out, observing the thin crowd of students forming.

“Well, it is a performing arts school and we had to take those exams to get in sure, so I guess a lot of people didn’t pass,” Jason commented.

The exams were brutal. Each person had to have a dance, musical act and acting skit prepared. Didn’t matter if you had no interest in one of those things, you had to have each one ready and performed to the standard of the examiners. The exams were also performed individually, even if you were in a group together. They wanted to see individual talents rather than collectives, they said.

But they all managed to get in at the end, thankfully.

“I guess. Beats getting shoved about the place. And we won’t lose Marky so easily now,” Howard said. Patting his smaller friend on the head. Mark shoved him off.

“Oh, give over!”

Jason laughed at the two. They turned a corner and the dance studio was just ahead of them. Also ahead of them were two students; one tall with blonde hair cut short, the other standing short with pink hair.

“Oh, It’s Auri and Tyler,” Mark said, pointing in front of them.

“Calm down, Jay,” Howard said, smirking. Jason glared over.

“Will you let it go?”

Aurora and Tyler were talking amongst themselves before Tyler gave Aurora a hug and left her to enter the dance studio. Tyler spotted the trio, waving as he walked towards them.

“Eh! Alright there?” Tyler greeted, stopping in front of them.

“Hey Tyler. You not in dance?” Mark asked. Tyler shook his head.

“Nah. Two left feet me. Auri dances. I just walked her here.”

“Oh so we have a class with Aurora now? Lucky us,” Howard said. Jason kicked him in the shin, making him cry out.

“Uh, you okay there?” Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh he’s fine. Aren’t you How?” Jason asked, crossing his arms. Howard glared back.

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.” Tyler looked confused by them.

“Okay? Look don’t take anything Auri does or say personally. She just isn’t good with people she doesn’t know. She was much worse when I met her…that doesn’t help. But anyway, just don’t take it personally. I’ve gotta head to musical theatre now.”

“Oh! Robbie and Gaz will be there,” Mark said.

“Well, at least I won’t be too lonely. Well, I’ll see you guys later.”

With that and a wave, Tyler walked past them and began walking to his class.

“The shin? Really?” Howard asked once Tyler was out of earshot.

“Would you have preferred a punch to the shoulder?” Jason asked.

“Stop it, you two. Come on, we need to get ready first,” Mark said, continuing on to the studio. Jason and Howard followed suit.

The studio was a large open space.The walls were a white colour, half of one wall was covered by a large mirror, big enough to cover the width of the wall with a railing attached to it. On the other side were two doors, one leading to the girls changing rooms and one to the boys.The trio entered the boys changing room, saw that there were partitions to allow for extra privacy for getting changed and each proceeded to one.

“Don’t get this back out our old school,” Jason commented.

“What? You didn’t like seeing me down to ma skants?” Howard asked, laughing as Jason tried to hit him over the partition.

“Just cause you like hanging it out, Dougie, doesn’t mean we enjoy seeing it,” Mark said from his partition.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t!”

The three got changed into lightweight gym clothes, leaving their clothes and bags in the partitions. They exited the changing room, seeing a few students had already lined up by the mirror and chatting to each other. A few of the girls looked over to them, smiling and waving. Mark returned the wave enthusiastically while Jason and Howard preformed small ones. The girls giggled and beckoned them over to sit with them.

“You guys gonna sit with them?” Mark asked Jason and Howard. Howard raised an eyebrow.

“What? You aren’t?” Mark shook his head.

“Nah, I’m gonna sit with Auri.”

He pointed over to the end of the mirror were Aurora was sitting. She had hers knees held against her chest by her arms while her head laid on them. She was staring into space and not paying attention to anything else. Jason couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for her.

_She looks so lonely._

Mark walked over to Aurora, flopping down beside her which broke her out of her trance. She looked over to him, eyes wide like she had just been caught doing a crime rather than just sitting there minding her own business.

“Well, we can’t let Mark talk her ear off. Move, you,” Howard said, shoving Jason into their friend’s general direction. They went over and sat down, Howard beside Mark and Jason sitting at Aurora’s other side.

“So you like dancing?” Mark asked Aurora, who nodded meekly.

“Yeah. I like it,” she said, straight to the point.

“Same here. Howard and Jason are amazing at it. I’m alright. Gaz says he can’t dance but I reckon he’s just embarrassed and Robbie is decent,” Mark went on.

“Gaz?” Aurora asked.

“That’s Gary. We just call him Gaz sometimes like how we will call Howard Dougie, Jason Jay and that,” Mark explained.

“Oh.”

Jason noticed that Aurora had looked down to her feet at this point. She looked sad.

“So, where did you go before here?” Jason asked, trying to think of a way to make her feel better. She stole a look at him before looking back.

“Grandville High School.”

“We went to Eastview School. Kinda dull compared to here,” Howard said. Aurora nodded slightly. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

“So…why did you…decide to come here?” she managed to get out. Mark grinned at her.

“Oh why else? To be hugely famous of course!” he said, throwing his arms in the air and waving them. He nearly whacked Howard while doing it.

“Oi! Watch it!” Howard cried out. Jason laughed, seeing Aurora having a small smile of her own. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him, the smile faltering slightly.

“Listen, don’t mind Mark. He’s, like, the nicest person ever and he likes you. He can be a bit heavy with it but he just wants to be friends,” Jason said. Aurora thought for a bit, before nodding.

“That’d be…nice. I’m sorry I’m…not good with people,” she said, sounding a bit surer of herself. Jason smiled at her.

“Just take your time. We aren’t going anywhere.”

Aurora’s smile returned, nodding at him.

“Thank you,” she said, raising her head a bit more. Jason noticed her eyes for the first time. They were a sea green colour, somewhere between a bright green and a dark blue. They were pretty. Jason felt himself smile at her again.

“You alright there, Jay?”

Jason looked past Aurora and saw Howard and Mark smirking at him, knowing exactly what was going through their heads.

“Attention!”

Everyone was startled by the cry, looking over to the source. At the door was a large man, standing at six foot five inches. His black hair was buzzed to the scalp and his goatee was perfectly trimmed. He wore a black vest, black leggings and black dance shoes. Nothing was out of place, even his muscles seemed to be in his complete control despite looking ready to burst out of his bronzed skin.

“Stand up!” he barked. Everyone obliged.

“Well, well, well! So here are our new first years,” he said, beginning to walk down the line of students.He appeared to be inspecting them.

“I hope none of you think this is gonna be a prance in the park. We take dance very seriously here! Dance is one of the most expressive ways to convey your emotions! To show everyone how you feel!”

One of the girls from before giggled, catching the large man’s attention. He stepped up to her, peering down at her.

“Did I say something funny?” he asked. The girl shook her head, looking down at her feet.

“It isn’t polite to talk to your feet while someone else is talking to you. Look up, girl.”

The girl looked up to him, fear evident in her eyes.

“Now, what did I say that made you giggle?” he asked again.

“Nothing,” she replied meekly. He tilted his head.

“Nothing…” he dragged, waiting for an extension of her answer.

“Nothing, sir” she said.

“So you were laughing at nothing? Seems like a waste of breath like how this is a waste of my time. Out.”

He pointed to the door. The girl looked at him in shock.

“Did I stutter? Out! I’m sure the intermediate class will find you funnier!”

With that, the girl ran to the door nearly in tears. Howard bent over slightly to his friends.

“Guy’s an absolute loon!” he whispered. Jason had to agree. He seemed a bit over the top.

“Right, now that’s sorted. My name is Mr Hogarth and I will be your dance instructor for the year. Treat me and this class with respect and you will get the same in return. Now, let’s start with some easy warm ups for our first day!”

* * *

“Those…were…easy?” Mark asked, panting as he laid on the floor.

Mr Hogarth’s ‘easy’ warm ups were actually ‘hard’ warm ups that, basically, pushed the class to exhaustion except for the teacher himself.

“I can actually feel my bones,” Howard commented, bracing himself on his knees trying to get his breath back. Jason was leaning against the wall, trying to wipe his brow of sweat while Aurora had her back against the wall, eyes squeezed shut and breathing heavily.

“You okay?” Jason asked her. She managed to raise a thumbs up before it dropped like a brick. Jason laughed a little.

“I agree.”

“Oh come on, people! That was only the beginning! Now the real workout begins,” Mr Hogarth said all too enthusiastically. “Line up, you lot!”

“I can’t get up,” Mark groaned. Howard laughed at him.

“Well, you’re on your own mate.” Howard walked past the prone boy. Jason followed suit, waving bye to him.

“Oh guys, don’t do this to me!” Mark pleaded. Jason felt a tinge of guilt which Howard could see.

“You’re too soft on him,” he commented. Jason shrugged and turned to help Mark.

Only to see him being pulled up by Aurora. She had a hold his hand in both of hers, managing to get him back to his feet.

“Ah, good to know that Auri is a real friend of mine!” Mark cried, giving her one arm hug. Aurora looked like she had a python wrapping around her neck rather than Mark’s arm. Jason couldn’t help but laugh, turning around to line up against the wall. Mark and Aurora followed, Jason seeing Aurora was still shocked by the hug.

“Now that you are all loosened up and ready to rock, I want to see what you can really do. You may have passed the exams to get in here but that means squat to me! I want each of you to perform a dance but the catch is that I pick the song. Let’s see how you all do on the fly! First up; Aurora Anderson!”

Jason looked over to Aurora, worried that she would freeze up like before but she seemed fine. Her eyes only widened for a moment before she took a deep breath, calming herself. She stepped forward, walking until she was standing beside Mr Hogarth. Her hands were at her sides, back straight and head held high. Jason couldn’t believe this was the same girl that froze a moment ago with a hug. Mr Hogarth nodded his approval.

“No hesitation, straight posture. Ready for anything! Now let’s see what you can do.”

Mr Hogarth walked over to a sound system in the corner.He pressed a button and a soothing melody started to play. Aurora wasted no time in starting, stepping in time with the song as she began to dance. To say Jason was in shock would be a bit of an understatement. Here was a girl; extremely shy and could barely form a sentence to people she didn’t know and she was dancing in front of a group of people she didn’t know like there was no tomorrow.

Aurora reminded Jason of a ballerina. Her moments were graceful and defined, her feet barely touching the floor and nearly always on the balls of her feet. Her arms were flowing like water, her body completely under her control as she spun around. She was completely focused, her face stoic as she danced.Jason was mesmerised by her performance, barely noticing the snickering beside him.

It finished as quickly as it started. The song stopped and so did she. Aurora stood to attention once, facing remaining stoic until her eyes widened in surprise as someone started to clap.

“Woo! Alright Auri!” Mark shouted as he clapped. Howard just looked stunned at his outburst, looking over to Jason like he had an answer. Jason just shrugged and clapped with him. Aurora’s cheeks became rosy as she pulled at a strand of her hair, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Alright alright, that’s enough Tiny!” Mr Hogarth called to Mark, giving Aurora a pat of the back, well it was more of a slap to the back as she nearly fell over from the force.

“Good form, nice footwork but we need to work on your expression. Next up; Howard Donald.”

Aurora walked back to the wall, walking past Howard as he went up to perform. She returned to her place standing between Jason and Mark. Jason noticed her stoic façade had disappeared and the shy girl had returned, her hands playing together as she watched Howard begin to dance. Jason tapped her on the arm, gaining her attention.

“You were really good up there,” he said, making her face go a deeper red.

“Thankyou,” she said quickly, looking down at her feet again. Jason tapped her arm again, she looked at him again.

“Isn’t there a class for like ballet here? You part of it? Bet you would show them all up.”

That got a reaction Jason wasn’t expecting. Aurora’s face looked bitter at the mention of ballet, her eyes lowering and her face scowling.

“You okay? Sorry, did I say something?” Jason asked. Aurora’s face returned to normal, shaking her head.

“No, don’t apologize. I just don’t like ballet,” she said in a much more stable tone than before. Jason couldn’t help but laugh a little, making Aurora raise an eyebrow.

“Sorry. It’s just that’s you manage to say something to me without looking like you were a deer caught in headlights,” he commented. Aurora looked taken back by the statement. Jason thought for a moment that she was going back to her shy self but instead she gave him a full smile. Jason felt his face getting hot under her gaze.

“Guess I’m getting better,” she said, looking back to Howard. Jason was, once again, taken back by her. He smiled to himself and turned to watch his friend.

_Okay, maybe I fancy her a tiny bit…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Really? REALLY?! Now you decided to be confident! After he mentions one of the things you hate most in life you decide to try and be cool!? ‘Guess I’m getting better’ with a smile!? Who the hell says that!? You actual fool!_

Aurora’s mind kept going on a tangent about her sudden spark of confidence as one of the girls was dancing her heart out, obviously trying to impress Mr Hogarth. Aurora still stood between Mark and Jason with Howard returned to his previous placement amoung them. He was really good, Aurora would have liked to be vocal about it but she had, once again, went back into her shell.

She had no idea what came over her before with Jason. Once she got over the initial anger she felt over being asked if she did ballet she just talked like it was nothing, like she would with Tyler or Olivia. Her anger wasn’t towards Jason, he asked a simply question and that was it. She just hated ballet and hated being referred to it.

Again, she blamed someone for that.

The girl stopped and Mr Hogarth turned off the music.

“Well it’s a good basis to start with and you show enthusiasm but everything needs work. Next, Jason Orange.”

Aurora felt a tap on her arm. She looked over at Jason who smiled at her.

“Wish me luck!” he said before walking out to the floor. Aurora tried to say something but nothing came out.

_I wish I didn’t choke trying to wish you luck._

Jason walked up, standing where the girl stood before.

“Alright, let’s see what you got Green!” Mr Hogarth said before turning on the sound system. A catchy pop song started to play.

“Wait till you see this. Jay is amazing,” Mark whispered to Aurora. She nodded slightly, signalling to Mark that she had heard him. She watched as Jason began to dance, getting into the rhythm of the song. He seemed to be enjoying himself, smiling away as he showed impressive footwork and arm movement. He was, as Mark told her, amazing. He took it a step further as he dropped to the ground and began to spin on his back. Aurora had never seen anyone break dance before. She heard about it but never actually saw it. It looked hard.

_Don’t think I could do that on my back…_

The song stopped and so did Jason, ending in the splits. Mark had started to clap again, Howard joining in. Aurora managed a small clap, doing the same as before with Howard.

“Told you he was good,” Mark said. Aurora nodded.

“Nice moves, good strength but we can tidy up a bit. Next, Mark Owen!”

“My turn,” Mark sang before walking off. Jason returned to his spot beside Aurora. Howard moved in closer to the two of them.

“Tidy up a bit? What does that even mean?” Howard asked. Jason shrugged.

“Maybe I screwed up with the breakdancing.”

“Nah, that was great. Think he’s just pulling this out of his arse.”

“What do you think?”

It took Aurora a moment to realise that question was directed at her.

“Oh…um…I’m not sure. I mean, you were both really good…um…I don’t…”

Howard just patted her shoulder, startling her.

“It’s fine. We get it,” he said, giving her a little smile. They turned to see Mark stretching slightly, waiting for the music to start.

“Alright, shake it Tiny!”

A bouncy tune filled the studio and Mark started his dance. He got into the grove and seemed to just go with what he felt was right rather than having a set routine in mind. He looked like he was just having fun rather than just trying to impress the teacher. He was still good, even doing a little break dancing himself. Again, the song stopped.

“Alright, not bad at all. Enthusiasm is there with good expression but needs more pizazz. Next, Jenny Prince!”

Mark return to the three, grinning.

“Well how was I?” he asked.

“I agree, your ‘pizazz’ wasn’t great,” Jason said with a smile.

“What does that even mean!?” Howard said exasperated. Mark just shrugged.

“I had fun. What you think Auri?” Aurora nodded.

“Good,” she said, that was all she could say. Mark pouted.

“Aw, just good? Was I better than these two?” Aurora froze at the question.

“Uhhh…you were…all good?”

“Cope out answer. Come on you can say I was better,” Mark reassured her but she was still stuttering.

“Well you…all had your strengths…um…”

“He’s just joking. Don’t worry about it,” Jason told her. She turned red from embarrassment. She should have noticed that but she hardly ever did, especially with new people.

_Why do I even open my mouth?_

“I’m sorry. Don’t be upset,” Mark said. Aurora was a bit taken back. He looked and sounded genuinely sad about the joke. Usually when she stumbled over her words or not get the joke, people would just scoff and roll their eyes, not caring that Aurora was embarrassed. He didn’t have to apologise but he did. Aurora shook her head.

“No, I’m not upset…just annoyed I didn’t get it,” she managed to get out. Mark gave her a small smile.

“Don’t worry about it. I mean, I know I am the best amongst us.” Jason scoffed and Howard nudged his shoulder. Aurora felt herself smile slightly.

It was nice that these three people she had just met today tried to talk to her and include her in their chats rather than just not bother since she could barely form a sentence most of the time.

“Alright, that’s the lot of you done!” Mr Hogarth called, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Well let’s face it; you all need work but some are better than others. I’ll be deciding if I should keep you on or put you down to intermediate. Bell is about to go. Go get changed and head to your next class. Move out!”

Some of the students ran to the changing room while other walked. Aurora, Jason, Howard and Mark walked, limbs still sore from class.

“So what you got on next, you know, class wise?” Jason asked before Aurora could entered the girls changing room.

“Music Performance.” Mark’s face lit up when she said that.

“So have we! We can walk there together,” he said.

_Together? As in me and them and more chances for me to look like an idiot. Great…_

“I guess we could…”

“Alright. Wait for us by the entrance of the studio, okay?” Jason said, smiling at her. Aurora couldn’t help but nod.

“Okay…”

“Great, see you in a bit!” Mark said, waving a little as they went over to the boys changing room. Aurora entered the girls changing room, going straight to the partition that she left her stuff in and began to get changed.

_Couldn’t just say no, could you? Maybe it’s a joke and they will leave you standing there so you will be late._

Aurora didn’t believe that. They had been putting in the effort to get to know her, surely they wouldn’t ask her to walk with them just to leave her. Once she was changed, she pulled out her phone to check her messages. She had three; Tyler, Olivia and her mother.

_Musical Theatre; we didn’t mention that this included dance. HELP ME_

_Heeeeey future superstar! So how’s the first day going? I need the dets! Call tonight. Lurv ya cuz xxx_

_Hi Love. Hope it’s going okay. Remember I’m just a phone call away. Olivia doing well on first day from what Grace tells me. See you tonight x_

Aurora smiled to herself. Tyler couldn’t dance to save himself. He always said his feet were like magnets; kept drawing each other in and making him trip. Olivia wanted to know everything that happened at their school and her mother would be worried about how her daughter was coping with a new school.

_Well it hasn’t gone the worst._

The bell had rung, snapping Aurora away from her phone. She put it back in her bag before heading out. She got through the doors and started to walk away before stopping, remembering she said she would wait.

_You did say you would._

She took a few steps back and stood, waiting for Jason, Howard and Mark. A few students had left the studio, walking past her. A moment later, the remainder of students left but no sign of the three she was waiting for. Aurora found herself getting more and more nervous, gripping the strap to her bag.

_They could just be taking their time. Maybe something happened...Maybe they left already…_

Aurora slumped, thinking they had just left her behind. She turned to walk away…

“Sorry! Mark had a bit of an accident.”

Aurora turned to see Jason and Howard walking towards her with Mark behind them, fiddling with his blazer.

“More like I was sabotaged,” Mark commented, glaring slightly at Jason who smiled innocently.

“Oh hush up,” Howard said. “We better get a move on.”

Aurora began to walk beside them to their next class, breathing a sigh of relief that they didn’t just leave her.

“So does Tyler have Music Performance as well?” Jason asked. Aurora nodded.

“Yeah. He sings,” she stated then felt herself going red again. “But…he already told you that.”

“Any good?” Mark asked. Aurora nodded again.

“Yeah,” she said again.

“Well we’ll hear him soon I’m sure. Tyler said you write the songs. You a songwriter then?” Jason questioned further. Aurora nodded a third time.

“I guess.” She didn’t feel right saying she was a songwriter. She wrote songs yeah but she didn’t feel good enough for that.

“Can’t wait to hear them. Gary writes all of our stuff,” Mark said.

“Writes your stuff?” Aurora asked.

“Yeah…oh we never told her did we?” Howard said. Aurora was getting confused.

“Oh yeah! We never said to you or Tyler. We are in a band together. Me, Jay, Dougie, Gaz and Robbie!” Mark informed her. It made sense now.

“Oh, like a boy band?” As soon as Aurora said that, panic set in thinking they would be annoyed that she had just assumed they were a boy band.

“Not that I am assuming you are a boy band I mean you are but I mean like a one that sings and dances but then every band does that and I’m not saying you can’t play instruments I mean you can or might I dunno-“

“You can stop now. We aren’t offended,” Jason stopped Aurora on her vomit of words. She was grateful for that.

_Stars I have two settings; can’t say shit or say too much shit._

“But yeah, to answer your question, like a boy band. Gary can play piano, Jason a bit of guitar and Howard can play drums and is a decent DJ,” Mark elaborated.

“That’s nice,” Aurora said.

_That’s nice? THAT’S NICE!? Why do you say these things!?_

They had reached their next class, heading inside through the door. It was another large studio but this time the room was a dark blue with posters of musical techniques on the walls. A few instruments where on a stage, which included a grand piano, at the side facing elevated rows of benches. Aurora felt relief as she saw Tyler sitting on one the benches. Beside him were Gary and Robbie, who were chatting with him.

Tyler saw Aurora and waved her over. She, along with the other three, walked up the stairs to their friends.

“Hiya. How was dancing with wolves?” Robbie asked. Aurora managed a ‘hi’ back before moving past Robbie and Gary to sit beside Tyler’s other side, Jason, Howard and Mark sat at the end.

“Brutal. He made us do warm ups and then dance in front of everyone,” Mark said. Tyler looked over to Aurora, his ‘smartarse’ smile playing on his face.

“Making friends are we, my dear?” Tyler said. Aurora rolled her eyes.

“More like making a fool of myself. Honestly you should have heard the crap I said.”

“You can pass off as quirky.”

“There was nothing quirky about what I did.”

“I’m sure you’re fine. They walked with you didn’t they?”

“Yeah, I guess. They asked me to wait.”

“They asked you? Well then you are right in!” Aurora laughed at Tyler’s enthusiasm. He was always trying to help Aurora make friends. It just didn’t help Aurora was a mess when it came to talking with new people.

“So, theatre? You honestly didn’t think you didn’t need to dance?” Aurora asked. Tyler’s face fell.

“It didn’t say it in the class description! How was I meant to know!?”

“We’ve seen musicals Ty! Do you not remember the summer of High School Musical with your sisters?” Aurora asked, making Tyler groan.

“Oh don’t remind me, please.”

“Should have seen Ty! Turned white as a sheet when the teacher mentioned dancing,” Robbie declared, laughing a little.

“No better how Gary was!” Tyler fought.

“Here now, don’t drag me into this!” Gary countered.

Aurora felt the jealously pop up again. Tyler seemed to have gotten on well with Gary and Robbie in their class while Aurora was a wreck with Jason, Howard and Mark. They all seemed nice and she wanted to talk more with them but her nerves always got the better of her.

“Speaking of dancing, did you impress everyone with your twinkle toes?” Tyler asked, making Aurora glare at him slightly.

“Yeah she was amazing,” Mark commented.

“Oh I know that. I’ve seen her do that thing with the feet,” Tyler said.

“Thing with the feet?” Gary asked.

“Pointe,” Aurora clarified.

“What’s that?” Howard questioned.

“You know, the thing dancers do when they go on their toes. It’s painful as sin,” Tyler said, making Aurora snicker. She remembered the time Tyler got drunk and said he could do it. Broke a toe in the process.

“We’ve just met them, we are not talking about that story,” Tyler said, knowing exactly what Aurora was thinking.

“What story? Come on you have to tell us now,” Robbie told them. Tyler shook his head.

“Nope.”

“Auri, will you please tell us the story?” Mark asked giving her puppy dog eyes. Aurora looked to Tyler who just stared at her with no expression but she knew what he was saying.

'Tell them and I tell them the story of you and the vase.'

“I…can’t,” she said. Tyler smiled.

“Loyalty is with me so tough!”

“So you can actually do that? With the feet? Can you show us?” Robbie asked Aurora. She stilled at the question, breathe hitching, not sure how to answer.

_I hate doing it. I don’t want to do it but if I open my mouth, no won’t come out and I will do it like the stupid-_

“Leave it Rob. She doesn’t want to.”

Aurora spun to see Jason was the one that spoke up, looking directly at Robbie who crossed his arms.

“And how do you know?” he asked.

“Cause it’s clear she is uncomfortable with the question so why would she want to do it? Plus we just got out of dance, we’re shattered,” Jason said.

“Just wanted to see it,” Robbie said. Jason shrugged.

“Well you give it a go then.”

“Trying to say I can’t?”

“Pretty much.”

“Right then.”

Robbie stood up and tried to pointe but fell back on the bench. They all laughed, except from Aurora who was still in shock.

Why did Jason do that? Why did he cover for her? He barely knew her! Sure she told him how she hate ballet but still, why would he put himself at odds with his friend for her? It didn’t make sense to her.

"You alright?" Tyler asked Aurora in a hushed tone so only they could hear.

"Yeah, just glad I don't have to do it."

"You could have said no."

"It's me. No becomes Yes."

Tyler patted Aurora on the head, before turning his attention around the class.

"Is it just me or are these the same students from our regi class?" Tyler asked. Aurora looked around and saw what he was saying was pretty much true. There were only ten of them here and it was all the same people from this morning.

"Huh. Maybe it has to do with what Olly was saying about the reg class," Aurora said.

"You mean about these people being the best of the first years?" Tyler questioned. Aurora nodded.

"Yeah, maybe they sort it the same way with certain classes."

"What are you two on about?" Aurora and Tyler looked over and saw the others staring at them, obviously listening to what they were saying.

"Uh..." Aurora managed to say with Tyler finished for her.

"They sort out the class based on how good they think you are. Our regi class is the top one for the first years we found out and seems it's all the same people here."

"So you're saying the school considers us the best?" Gary asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Of the first years, yeah," Tyler confirmed.

"Get in!" Robbie cried out.

"That's brilliant! How did you manage to find that out?" Mark asked.

"Our friend Olly," Tyler answered.

"Is he here as well?" Jason asked.

"No she's not. She's at uni now. Can't remember the name."

"The Horizon Institute," Aurora clarified.

"Yeah that one."

"Isn't that for like brainiac and super smart people?" Howard said.

"That's our Olly. Computers are where she shines," Tyler said.

"And how did she find out about the classes?" Jason asked. Tyler and Aurora looked at each other, not sure what to say next.

"Well...she looked it up?" Tyler said, not sounding sure of himself.

"How is that something you can look up?" Jason pressed.

"She...just went to look and she found it...we aren't saying anything else without a lawyer," Tyler said, pretending to zip his mouth shut. Aurora couldn't help but laugh.

Before Jason could question them further, they heard someone clapping to get their attention. They all looked towards the stage and saw Miss Rickey standing there.

"Hello again. Welcome to your Music Performance class. Here you will study and practice the practical side of music. To get us started, why don't one of you come up and give us a performance?"

She was met with silence, obviously no one wanting to be the first up.

"Oh, come on. You didn't get this far to be held back by stage fright. Doesn't anyone want to come up?" Miss Rickey asked, crossing her arms and looking over the class.

"Yeah, we'll have a go."

Aurora sighed and looked over to her best friend, who had his hand raised with a smile on his lips.

_Why am I not surprised..._

"By we, I take it you mean yourself and Aurora? Alright, the stage is yours!" Miss Rickey announced before stepping over to the side.

"Watch and learn, boys," Tyler said to the group before walking past them with Aurora following behind. She felt a hand grab hers, making her turn to see Jason looking up at her.

"Good luck," he said with a smile. She gave him a small one back, turning to walk away again and having her hand slip from his.

"Need to tell me something?" Tyler whispered to her as they made their way down.

"No?" she said, not quite sure what he meant.

"Then why did Jason wish you luck?" he asked. Aurora shrugged.

"To be nice?" Tyler sighed. Aurora wasn't sure why or what he was getting at but he left it for now.

"Let's do 'Dancer'. You good to go for the guitar?"

Aurora nodded and sped a bit ahead from Tyler to grab the guitar beside the piano. She checked to make sure it was in tune, only making the tiniest changes. She strummed a little before Tyler stood at the centre of the stage, ready to start.

"Alright, let's hear it," Miss Rickey said, giving the go to start.

Aurora started to play a gentle melody, plucking at the strings. Soon after, Tyler began to sing. He had everyone's attention with his captivating voice, making hand gestures and expressing through his eyes. Aurora smiled, feeling more at ease with everything as she played.

She couldn't explain it. Go up to her for a chat and she froze, trying to find words to say. Tell her to performance in front of people? No problem. She could play in front of ten people, a hundred people or one person with ease. Just don't try and talk to her at the end or she would just shrink back into her shell. She thought it was because she wasn't focusing on the people in front of her but on playing. When she played, she didn't pay much attention to anything else other than the music being produced.

Maybe she was just a weird mess mentally. She believed that more than anything.

Aurora stole a quick glance at Tyler, smiling even more as she saw how much he was loving it. He always loved to sing, even when they were younger. He was the one that pushed Aurora to write songs, finding out she had been doing it sometimes when writing in her diary. That's how it started. The two would sit for hours, saying what songs they liked and how they wanted to play them. It was the way it was. Tyler and Aurora. Ty and Auri.

The song came to its end, Aurora ending in a flourish as Tyler took a bow. The rest of the students began to clap, Miss Rickey included.

"That was lovely, you two. Good way to start the class. Now back up you go and we will have a rundown of the class."

Aurora placed the guitar back, catching up to Tyler as he climbed the stairs.

"Had them eating out of our hands," he said with a smile. Aurora shrugged.

"They seemed to like it."

"What's not to like? I have a voice of a angel and you have the hands of one...that sounded really wrong."

Aurora laughed, waiting for Tyler to walk past the guys to their seats. Tyler shook his head at her.

"Let's just sit at this end. Budge up."

Everyone had moved up to allow them to sit. Again, Aurora waited for Tyler to take a seat beside Jason so she could sit at the end. Tyler pursed his lips, shaking his head slightly.

"Sit."

Tyler pushed Aurora forward. She nearly fell over but Tyler caught her before she did, making her sit between him and Jason. Aurora huffed slightly, giving Tyler a side glare. He just smiled at her.

_I get he is just trying to help me but for the love of-_

"Hey."

Aurora looked over to Jason, who was smiling at her again.

_He does that a lot._

"Just wanted to say you were brilliant up there. You wrote that song?" he asked. Aurora could only nod, trying to suppress the blush she felt coming on from being praised.

"Wrote the words and the music to it," Tyler elaborated, knowing Aurora wouldn't say that.

"It was really nice. I would love to hear more," Jason said, his smile widening and showing his teeth, which Aurora noted looked immaculate. Aurora just shrugged.

"Well...we will be asked to perform more...so you will hear them...eventually"

She heard Tyler groan beside her, making her look over. She saw him smiling shaking his head at her. She didn't know why.

_What did I miss this time!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you are enjoying the story! Sorry if it's a little slow. I'm out of practise. But thank you very much for taking the time to read it. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

The final bell of the day rang.

“Okay class, hope you’ve enjoyed your first day at Kennoway. Tomorrow I expect to see you all on time, bright and ready to go!” Miss Rickey said, dismissing the class.

“And with that we’ve survived the first day,” Tyler commented, grabbing his bag and standing up.

“And to think you weren’t coming in today,” Aurora said with a sly smile. Tyler waved her off.

“All in the past, Auri.”

They walked down the stairs and out of the studio, following the rest of the students out of the building. They stood to the side, waiting for the large number of students to decrease.

“As first days go; wasn’t the worst,” Tyler said, stretching his arms.

“Yeah. We haven’t broken anything…yet,” Aurora said, giggling as she heard Tyler cry out in exasperation.

“Break a desk once!”

“It’s the fact it was Olly’s desk you broke!”

“Not like I did it on purpose!”

“You two aren’t having a domestic, are you?”

Aurora and Tyler turned to see their classmates standing beside them, laughing at the scene before them. Aurora started to play with her hands, returning to her quiet self.

“You’re one to talk, Barlow. What was happening with you and Rob when you two walked into Musical Theatre?” Tyler said, grinning as Gary huffed slightly.

“We weren’t that bad…”

“The class honestly thought they had a head start and were gonna break into song,” Tyler elaborated further. Aurora couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her mouth.

“Do we want to know?” Mark asked Robbie, who tried his best to look innocent.

“I swear to you Markie…Gaz started it.”

“Did I bugger!” Gary tried to swipe for Robbie but he managed to duck out of the way before he could get him.

“Alright, alright. Leave it you two,” Jason said, moving himself between Gary and Robbie.

“So, enjoy the first day?” Mark asked Tyler and Aurora, changing the subject.

“Yeah. We were just talking about that, eh Auri?”

“Yeah,” Aurora said quickly.

“We were just comparing what classes we had together. Want to see if we have any more classes together?” Mark asked.

“What makes you think we want to hang out with you lot?” Tyler asked, crossing his arms and looking stern. Aurora sighed slightly, glancing over to Tyler.

_He doesn’t mean it. He is having a joke. Don’t hit him for being mean._

“Oh we weren’t asking you, we were asking Aurora,” Jason said. Aurora felt her face getting warm again.

“Yeah, we like her more than you,” Mark added, laughing at Tyler’s offended reaction complete with grasping of his chest.

“Well then!”

Aurora was sure she was bright red at this point. Even if they were only joking, she wasn’t used to hearing she was liked over someone, hell even liked. It was odd.

“So what do you have?”

Aurora snapped out of her daze. Instead of answering, she went into her bag and pulled out her schedule. She presented it to the group, Jason went to take it but Mark snatched it before he could.

“Alright let’s see…” he said, beginning to scan the piece of paper. Tyler produced his schedule which Howard took.

“So you have Writing and Composing with Gary, Photography with Jason and Howard and Art with Howard. Aw, we don’t have any other classes together,” Mark said, pouting at that fact.

“Sorry,” Aurora said.

“Not something you have to apologise for,” Tyler told her.

“Well we’ve got Photography together, Singing with all of us and Acting with Jay and Robbie,” Howard said.

“Well, tough shit. Guess you’re stuck with both of us,” Tyler commented, wrapping his arms around Aurora and resting his head on her shoulder.

“Hey, I want a hug,” Mark complained. Before they could say anything, Mark wrapped his arms around Aurora and Tyler, as much as he could anyway. Aurora went rigid at the sudden contact but Tyler removed one of his arms to pull Mark closer.

“Aw, want in on all of this loving?” he said, laughing a little.

“You both looked so cute,” Mark replied with a shrug. Aurora was surprised that she hadn’t blown a blood vessel with how red she was probably going. Tyler soon shoved Mark off of her.

“Alright, that’s enough. She’s my partner, lads,” Tyler informed them, squeezing Aurora even more.

“Too much affection,” she said a bit breathless. Tyler chuckled and let her go.

“I can’t help it, you are just so adorable when you blush,” Tyler commented as he pinched her cheek. She scoffed and brushed him off.

“Get a room,” Gary said. Tyler nodded, looking at Aurora.

“Mine or yours?” Aurora just shook her head.

“Well we better start heading home. My mum will have my head if I’m not there to tell her about today,” Robbie said, starting to move away from the group.

“Yeah, we best be off. Coming Mark?” Gary asked the smallest of their group who nodded.

“Yeah! See you tomorrow!” Mark waved as he followed Gary and Robbie away, leaving behind Aurora, Tyler, Jason and Howard.

“They live pretty close to each other so they walk home together,” Jason elaborated.

“Same with me and Auri. We better get going. Mum will be home shortly and she will need a hand with the terrible two,” Tyler said. Aurora nodded.

“Sure.”

“What about you two?” Tyler indicated to Jason and Howard. They informed Tyler and Aurora of where they lived, Tyler perking up a bit.

“Oh, you ain’t that far from us. Wanna…”

Tyler didn’t finish that sentence, instead looking over to Aurora. It took her a second to know why he didn’t finish what he was saying. He was asking her if she was okay with his next question.

_Would I mind if they walked with us? I guess not. They leave us a bit before we separate. Besides, I’ve already stopped Tyler today. I can’t do it again. They seem nice anyway…_

Aurora nodded, offering a small smile to Tyler who gave a grin in returned.

“Wanna walk with us? Promise we don’t bite.” Jason and Howard looked at each before nodding.

“Sure,” was Howard’s reply.

“Yeah, we can get to know each other more,” was Jason’s.

“Great! Let’s get moving. I don’t want my mum calling threatening me with babysitting duties this weekend,” Tyler said, walking ahead with the other three behind them.

“They can’t be that bad,” Jason said, obviously not understanding Tyler’s fear that Aurora knew all too well.

“You haven’t met my sisters. They are cunning and smart,” Tyler informed them. They walked down the front steps and went right.

“What age are they?” Howard asked.

“Eight,” Aurora answered.

“They are only eight?” Jason enquired, still sounding sceptical. Tyler turned to face him while walking backwards.

“That’s the first stage. They make you think they are cute and innocent then they begin with the manipulating.”

Aurora couldn’t deny any of that. That was how Tara and Tessa were. They were nice but had a very mischievous side.

“What about you? Do you have any siblings?” Jason asked Aurora. Aurora hesitated.

_Not that I am aware of…_

“No,” she managed to get out, not lingering on the thought.

“Jay comes from a proper big family. Even has a twin brother,” Howard informed them.

“Oh?” Tyler said.

“Yeah. Justin his name is,” Jason told them.

“Are you two evil?” Tyler asked, seeming entirely serious with his question.

“Ty…” Aurora warned him.

“What? I’m sorry I’m of the opinion that all twins are evil!” Tyler shrugged.

“You’re the reason for that belief.”

“It wasn’t my fault!”

“You were very much aware they were there when we watched the Shining!”

“It was our first time watching it! How the hell was I meant to know there were creepy twins in it!?”

Aurora and Tyler stopped their bickering as they heard laughter. She had forgotten they had an audience with Jason and Howard and promptly shut her mouth. Tyler gave her a side glance.

“You were doing well there,” he said with a soft smile. She could only manage a small smile as thanks.

“You two always like this then?” Howard asked.

“Pretty much,” Tyler said for them.

“It’s nice to hear Aurora so talkative,” Jason commented, making Aurora tug at her hair.

_Why should he care?_

“I can’t get her to shut up sometimes,” Tyler joked, yelping soon after as Aurora hit him in the arm.

“Or get her to stop hitting me,” Tyler added, rubbing his arm.

“Don’t push it,” Aurora muttered, shoving her hands in her pockets as they continued walking.

They continued on their journey home, Tyler providing the chit chat with Jason and Howard while Aurora just listened in.

“So, Gary tells me you all sing together,” Tyler started the new subject.

“Yeah, got together in high school," Jason said.

"Just a chance thing or did you all realise you were prime material and decided let's do it?" Tyler pressed, earning a chuckle from both Jason and Howard.

"Kinda both? Me and Dougie where part of a dance group and Gary was chasing about for some extra members for the group. He already had Mark and Robbie so we were the last two," Jason explained.

"And Gary writes it all for you?" Tyler asked.

"Mostly. We have our say but he does most of it. We decide the dancing," Howard elaborated. Tyler looked impressed.

"Singing while dancing? Just the full package with you lot eh?"

"Well, don't mean to brag but...yeah," Howard said. Tyler began to fan himself.

"Oh lord, I am gonna need a cold drink for that performance."

Everyone laughed at Tyler's accent change and actions.

"So what about you two? How did you end up together?" Jason asked. Aurora could tell that the question was aimed at her but Tyler took his queue.

"Oh, I dragged Auri into this with me. Heard her play the piano one day and pretty much demanded she play a song so I could sing to it. Just went from there didn't it?" Tyler said, allowing Aurora to have her say.

"Yeah, pretty much," she answered.

“What made you want to write songs?” Jason asked Aurora. She looked away from them, shrugging.

“Dunno. Tyler caught me,” she said, not giving much of explanation.

“I saw her writing a song in one of her notebooks and asked if I could sing it. That’s it really,” Tyler continued for her.

“The song you done today was good. Got a name?” Howard questioned.

“Dancer. Auri wrote it up last year. Goes down well at the end of the night,” Tyler said.

“End of the night?” Jason asked.

“Me and Auri play at a pub down the road some weekends. The Shipyard. Decent money and we have a loyal fan base,” Tyler bragged. Aurora felt herself smile a bit. He wasn’t wrong, all the regulars loved them and always had requests for their songs.

“We play in clubs sometimes,” Howard said.

“Oh? Whereabouts?” Tyler took a turn to ask a question.

“Uh…The Palace?” Jason said, sounding like he didn’t really want to say that. Aurora looked over to Tyler.

“Why have I heard that?” she asked him. Tyler just stared at her.

“What?” she asked him.

“It’s the gay club up from Mum’s work,” he elaborated. Aurora lit up, remembering exactly what it was.

“Oh, the place Olly is always trying to drag us to?” Tyler nodded.

“Yeah that place. But now we’ve got a better reason to go rather than watch Olly ogle at everyone. Need to tell us when you play next and we’ll be there. Won’t we Auri?” Aurora hesitated before nodding.

“Yeah, sounds nice,” she said.

“Really?” Jason said but looked like he didn’t mean to say that.

“Not that there is a problem with that or you wouldn’t want to. I mean, it can be crowded at times and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” he said trying to justify himself.

“You don’t want me…to be uncomfortable?” Aurora asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“Smooth,” she heard Howard mutter to Jason who looked disheartened. Tyler chuckled, patting Aurora on the shoulder.

“He doesn’t want you to force yourself into a situation you don’t like.”

“But I’ve been to concerts,” she fought back, still not understanding. Tyler sighed.

“Forgive her, she misses the point,” he told Jason and Howard.

“What point did I miss?” Aurora asked, utterly confused. Tyler hung his in defeat.

“Never mind. Anyway, looks like we are splitting up now.”

They reached a crossroad. Howard and Jason would be going left here while Tyler and Aurora would continue forward.

“Well, it’s been lovely chatting with you.” Tyler said, Aurora nodding in agreement with him.

“Yeah, maybe we will see each other in the morning here?” Jason said, presenting it like a question.

“Depends,” Aurora said.

“Depends?” Howard asked. She looked over to Tyler, who stared back before realising what she was hinting at.

“I’ll be fine,” he huffed.

“Alright, well see you tomorrow,” Howard said, waving Tyler and Aurora off.

“Good night, you two,” Jason added, waving as well and giving a final smile. Tyler and Aurora waved as they crossed over to their side.

“Right, what did I miss?” Aurora went straight into what happened a moment ago as they continued on their way home.

“Because of you lacking social skills, he was worried you don’t do well with crowds,” Tyler finally explained to her.

“But I’m fine in crowds,” she commented.

“I know that, they don’t. They think because you are shy, you would be uncomfortable amoungst a large crowd. They don’t understand it the act of talking and paying attention to you that cause the shyness,” he explained further.

Aurora now caught on. Jason had assumed she wouldn’t want to be amoungst other people due to her social ineptitude. It was only partly true. She could be in a crowd of people as long as they didn’t talk with her or pay any attention to her. She then found herself smiling slightly, thinking about how Jason had considered her feelings and thought it was nice he would even think of that.

“Aw, what’s that smile for?” Tyler asked, grinning.

“I think it’s nice that they were thinking about how I would be during their event,” she told him bluntly.

“See? Told you they like you,” Tyler said, nudging Aurora slightly.

“I don’t see how with how much of a twat I was,” she muttered.

“They know you’re shy and will come around,” Tyler encouraged but Aurora wasn’t so sure.

“If I come around.”

“Well, you didn’t do too bad at the end of the day. I bet by the end of the week you will be laughing and joking with them. I know one of them is itching for that to happen.” Aurora knew what one he was talking about.

“Yeah, apparently Mark really wants to be friends,” she said, remembering her conversation with Jason. Tyler flung his head back, sounding his annoyance.

“I wasn’t talking about him,” he told her.

She didn’t know what one he was talking about.

“Oh, um…” Aurora tried to think but they all seemed like they wanted to be friends but Mark was the most vocal about it...

“Jason. I’m talking about Jason,” Tyler said.

“Oh! Well, he was the one that kept complementing our music and dancing so I guess that makes sense,” Aurora said, thinking about it more.

“And he likes you,” Tyler added.

“But he’s only known me for half a day,” Aurora retorted.

“You can like someone with just knowing them for half a day.”

They stopped at another crossroad. Tyler’s home was located left, at the estate while Aurora’s was right, along the street with the large trees.

“Well, tomorrow is another day. I’m sure we have more opportunities to make fools of ourselves at school,” Tyler encouraged.

“Maybe not jinx it?” Aurora asked, laughing as Tyler enveloped her in a hug and ruffled her hair.

“Ah it will be fun, don’t worry. Talk tonight?” Aurora nodded.

“Yeah, I promised Olly I would call her late as well.”

“Oh, so you are picking your cousin over me!? Fine. FINE!”

Aurora continued to laugh as Tyler stormed off, giving her the middle finger. She turned and made her way down the street. Her house was at the very end, right beside the dirt path that led to the park which came in handy. All the houses on the street were massive, containing about three bedrooms each and old brick work that architects drooled over.

Aurora reached the final house, smiling to herself as she saw her mother’s car parked in front of hers in the driveway. She closed the front gate behind her, walking up the stone, front garden and opening the door.

“I’m home!” she called out, kicking off her shoes and placing them on the rack. The hall was large, walls painted orange giving a cosy feeling. The door to her left led to the living room, the door to the right led to the music room. Ahead the hall merged into a large room where a large dining table with chairs sat with another door that led to the den and a archway that led to the kitchen.

She grinned as she heard barking, seeing two small, hairy dogs run towards her. One was blonde with red behind his ears and a green collar with the name tag ‘Max’ and the other was black with a white chest, a white paw and an orange collar with the name tag ‘Stan’. They stopped at her feet, jumping on her legs looking for attention.

“Aw, you two miss me?” she cooed, bending down to pet their heads.

“Oh bugger off!” a cry escaped from the kitchen.

“Nice welcome!” Aurora called back, smiling.

“Not you! Get in here!”

Aurora walked past her dogs, the two of them following close behind her as she went to the kitchen. The room was painted a lighter orange, looking even brighter with the light on. There was a large island in the middle with stools, the counter top surrounding the whole room with multiple appliances and utensils on top. There was a washing machine, dryer, oven, grill and dishwasher scattered around the room.

Aurora stepped into the kitchen and watching as a woman spun in a school, sucking on her index finger. She stood slightly taller and thinner than Aurora, it wasn’t that hard to be taller than Aurora, with short dyed blonde hair with black roots showing. She had the same sea green eyes as Aurora, with a scar underneath her left eye.

This was Holly Anderson. Her mother

“What happened?” Aurora asked, going straight to Holly.

“Bloody burned my finger, didn’t I?” Holly said, temporarily removing her finger from her mouth to speak.

“And how did you do that? You aren’t…” Aurora used hand quotes. “’Cooking’ again, are you?”

“Not that kind of cooking,” Holly answered, opening the oven door and a puff of black smoke popped out. Aurora coughed, a rancid stench catching the back of her throat. Max and Stan started to growl at the oven.

“Oh, shut it, you two. It’s not that…Okay maybe it is that bad,” Holly said, grimacing as she grabbed an oven mitt from the side and pulled out a baking tray with…something on it. Aurora couldn’t describe it. Holly quickly threw it in the bin, groaning as she did so.

“I was trying to be a good mum and have dinner done so we can eat and you can tell me all about your day,” Holly told Aurora. Aurora smiled at her.

“You didn’t have to. You aren’t the best at cooking.” Holly glanced over at her.

“Gee, thanks for the encouragement. Come on, we’ll order a takeaway and you can tell me about your day.”

About an hour later, Aurora and Holly were sitting at the island in the kitchen eating away at their Chinese food. Max and Stan were sitting on stools with them, grabbing at any prawn crackers Aurora or Holly offered.

“So he made everyone do a dance?” Holly asked, taking another bite of her lemon chicken. Aurora was telling Holly about her dance class.

“Yeah. He called each one of us up and gave a comment afterwards,” Aurora explained, mixing up her onion curry with boiled rice.

“And what was your comment?” Holly enquired.

“I was good but my expression needed work.”

“What does that mean?” Holly asked raising an eyebrow, making Aurora giggle slightly.

“That’s what Howard asked.” Holly’s eyes shined bright, her smile getting bigger.

“Howard? Who’s Howard?” she asked, sounding like an excited child. Aurora shrugged.

“A guy me and Ty met today. He is in my dance class along with Mark and Jason.”

“There’s more!?” Holly basically shouted.

“You’re scaring me,” Aurora told her.

“I’m sorry but you know new people’s names on the first day. It is pretty exciting,” Holly told Aurora who could only roll her eyes.

“You are beginning to sound like Tyler,” she commented. Holly shrugged.

“Well, get on with it. How did you meet them?”

“They are in our registration class. We were asked to say something about ourselves and then talk amoungst each other.”

“To break the ice?” Holly asked, baiting Stan with another prawn cracker. He grabbed it out of her hand after she pulled it away from him the second time, gobbling it up. She pressed his nose, making him snort.

“Cheeky,” she told him.

“You know he gets annoyed when you play with his food,” Aurora said, giving Max a cracker. He took it gentle and ate it but not quite at the speed of Stan.

“Don’t change the subject, so you got to talking…” Holly pressed for Aurora to continue.

“So Tyler was his usual charming self and got to talk with them.”

“Them being?”

“Um, there’s Mark, Jason, Howard, Robbie and Gary? Yeah, that’s it.” Holly nearly spat out her food.

“There’s five!?”

“You want me to go on?”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“We talked a little and they asked if we wanted to sit with them at lunch but I was still trying to recover from before. Mark was really persistent. Then it turned out I had dance with Mark, Jason and Howard. They asked if I would walk with them to the next class since we had the same class. I did. Then turns out Jason and Howard lived not too far from us so they walked home with us…”

Aurora looked over to her mother, seeing she had the biggest grin on her face.

“You okay?” Holly nodded.

“Yeah. I’m just so proud my little girl is making friends!”

“So not proud I managed to get into one of the best performing art schools, proud that I managed to make a few people like me? Stars knows how but-“

They were cut off by Aurora’s phone going off. She grabbed her phone from the side, looking at the screen.

“Is it one of the new friends?” Holly asked quickly asked.

“No. Olly,” Aurora answered, smiling as Holly huffed.

“Well, that’s rubbish,” she commented as Aurora answered the phone.

“Hiya,” she answered.

“Alright, what’s this I hear about you breaking hearts on your first day?” Olivia’s voice broke through the phone’s speaker. Aurora raised an eyebrow.

“Breaking hearts? What are you talking about?”

“Ty says you have a boy band eating out of your hand,” Olivia elaborated.

“I don’t even know what he means by that,” Aurora mutters.

“It’s fine. You can tell Tyler this but not your favourite cousin!”

“You’re my only cousin.”

“My point exactly! I should be first to know!”

“Remember how you were gonna ask how my day was?”

“And I still want to hear about it. Just the important details first! Like how you are starting a harem.”

“A what?”

“Never mind.”

“Well tell me about your day. How was Horizon?”

“Different. For being a state of the art university, it’s very laid back.It’s nice.”

“Top of the class yet?”

“That was a given but I’ll tell you something. There is this girl here. Auri, I nearly cried how pretty she is.”

“Oh?”

“Oh my days. Her name is Heather and she sits beside me in Computer Science. I’m telling you, she is adorable. Strawberry blond, small and her eyes are different colours. One is hazel and the other is green. Oh she’s sublime.

“I take it you like her?”

“Just a little bit.” Aurora laughed.

“Olly, can I call you back? Me and Mum are just finishing dinner.”

“She’s not making you eat her cooking?”

“Oi!” Holly cried.

“No, she tried to make something…”

“Did it blow up?”

“Not this time, no.”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting. Don’t leave me waiting! Talk late.” And with that Olivia hung up.

“I am a chemist with a degree in bio engineering, why can’t I cook?” Holly asked out loud.

“It’s gonna remain one of life greatest mysteries, Mum,” Aurora asked, laughing under her mother’s glare.

“Hehe,” she mocked laughed. “You’re hilarious. Spending too much time with Auntie Grace I think.”

“Uncle Henry says the same,” Aurora said, referring to Holly’s brother.

“Like he is any better. Anyway, keep going. I want to hear more about your day.”

A small bark was heard, coming from Max who looked up at Aurora. Aurora smiled, giving Max a quick rub on his head before retelling her day. She loved this kind of thing with her mother. Just sitting and talking about whatever. Holly always did her best to be involved in her daughter’s life, always trying to work around working her job at the pharmacy to spend time together.

They didn’t have that luxury before…


	5. Chapter 5

Jason groaned to himself as another message appeared on his shared laptop. He wasn’t the best with technology but this was getting ridiculous. He was sitting on his bed, back against the wall with the laptop on his knees. He had changed from his school uniform into a more comfortable t-shirt and plaid pyjama bottoms.

Jason had just finished having dinner with his family, telling them all about his new school. They were all interested to hear what it was like at a performing art school and Jason was happy to tell them. After that, he had retreated to his bedroom, agreeing with Justin that he can use the laptop tonight. If only it would work with him.

Jason pressed a few more keys and sighed in relief as the messaging program was now opened with his account. Meaning he could now talk with his friends in their group chat. A ping and a window popped out.

**DJHD: LOOK WHOS FINALLY ON!**

**MARKIEMARK: WAHEY ONLY TOOK YOU HALF AN HOUR THIS TIME**

**PIANOMAN: LEAVE HIM ALONE**

**2ROB2HOT: JUST BE GLAD HE MANAGED TO TURN IT ON**

Jason sighed.

**JASONORANGE: STILL ALWAYS SO SUPPORTIVE.**

**MARKIEMARK: WE KID WE KID WELL HOW WE ALL FEELING WITH TODAY???**

**2ROB2HOT: NO ONE HAS ASKED FOR MY NUMBER YET SO COMPLETE DISASTER!**

**PIANOMAN: I FEEL LIKE THATS NOT QUITE RIGHT**

**DJHD: WENT ALRIGHT I SAY. DANCE TEACHER IS A NUTTER THO**

**MARKIEMARK: YEAH HE WAS A BIT WEIRD**

**DJHD: A BIT!?!?!? **

**JASONORANGE: HE DIDN'T HAVE TO KICK THAT GIRL OUT.**

**PIANOMAN: MARK MENTIONED THAT. OUCH**

**DJHD: I REPEAT NUTTER**

**2ROB2HOT: WELL MR LOGAN SEEMED REALLY NICE. BIT DRAMATIC THOUGH**

**DJHD: ARENT THEY MENT TO BE???**

**2ROB2HOT: BUT HE WAS REALLLLLYYYYY INTO IT. WAS WEIRD**

**PIANOMAN: THAT REMINDS ME. YOU ADDED TY YET?**

**2ROB2HOT: YAH**

**MARKIEMARK: WHAT ARE YOU TWO ON ABOUT?**

**PIANOMAN: ASKED FOR TYLERS ADDY SO WE CAN TALK ONLINE. GOT ON REALLY WELL IN THEATRE. NICE BLOKE**

**MARKIEMARK: WE SHOULD HAVE ASKED FOR AURIS!!!! ;-;**

**DJHD: SHE MIGHT NOT HAVE ONE**

**PIANOMAN: SHE DOES BUT HE WOULDNT GIVE IT WITHOUT ASKING HER FIRST**

**JASONORANGE: MAKES SENSE.**

**MARKIEMARK: I REALLY LIKE THEM. MAKE A CHAT UP WITH TY SO WE CAN TALK =)**

**2ROB2HOT: DOING IT NOW**

**MARKIEMARK: SO HOW WAS WALKING THEM HOME**

**DJHD: YEAH FINE. AURORA WAS TALKING MORE BUT WITH TYLER. SURPRISED THEY AREN'T GOING OUT**

**PIANOMAN: MAYBE THEY TRIED AND IT WASN'T FOR THEM**

**DJHD: GIVES JAY A OPENING AT LEAST =P!!!**

**JASONORANGE: WILL YOU LET IT GO?**

**DJHD: WE SAW HOW YOU WERE LOOKING AT HER DURING DANCE**

**JASONORANGE: IT WAS A NICE DANCE!**

**MARKIEMARK: AND YOU COULDNT STOP GUSHING ABOUT THE SONG HER AND TY DID**

**JASONORANGE: IT WAS A NICE SONG!**

**PIANOMAN: YOU NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY SONGS JAY!! **

Jason let out a loud groan. He was never gonna hear the end of this. It was only the first day of school and they were all of the firm belief that Jason was head over heels for Aurora. Yes, he found her attractive. Yes, he liked talking to her and yes he wanted to get to know her but still!

**JASONORANGE: LOOK, OBVOIUSLY IF WE WANT TO GET ON BETTER WITH TYLER AND AURORA, WE ARE GONNA BE DOING THE TALKING SO I AM FINE TALKING WITH HER.**

**DJHD: AND HOW YOU MENTIONED YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT HER IF SHE CAME TO ONE OF OUR GIGS???**

**MARKIEMARK: AWWWW JAY THAT'S SOOOOO CUTE!**

**JASONORANGE: I DIDN'T SAY THAT. I SAID I DIDN'T WANT HER TO BE UNCOMFORTABLE BECAUSE OF HER SHYNESS.**

**DJHD: DOESN'T SEEM TO BOTHER HER. MAYBE CAUSE YOU WILL BE THERE ;P**

**JASONORANGE: WILL YOU GIVE IT A BLOODY REST!?**

**2ROB2HOT: IF YOU ARE DONE WITH YOUR DOMESTIC, GROUP CHAT WITH TY IS READY**

**PIANOMAN: RIGHT LETS LEAVE THIS AND MOVE OVER. SOMEONE DRAG JAY PLEASE**

"Still don't know how to get into chats," Jason muttered to himself, annoyed at his inability with computers. Another ping and window appeared.

**2ROB2HOT: ALRIGHT ME YOUNG FELLA ME LAD!?**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! NO ONE EVER MADE ME WATING THAT LONG!**

**MARKIEMARK: SORRY! HIYA!**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: HIIIIIIIII MARK! =) OH AND THE REST OF YOU I SUPPOSE**

**PIANOMAN: YOURE HILARIOUS**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: TRYNA MAKE ME BLUSH BARLOW? GONNA HAVE TO WORK HARDER THAN THAT!**

**DJHD: ALRIGHT WE ADD YOU ON THEN?**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: YEAH THAT FINE. MORE MERRIER**

**JASONORANGE: IT'S THE PLUS BESIDE HIS NAME, YEAH?**

**2ROB2HOT: POOR POOR CHILD**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: WOW THAT IS SOME USER NAME JASON. WHERED YOU GET ITTTT**

Jason rolled his eyes. He wasn't the first one to comment on his user name just being his name. He didn't see the point in having a silly name.

**JASONORANGE: LIKE I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE.**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: SOMEONE STEALING MY JOKES? ILL SUE**

**MARKIEMARK: TYLER CAN WE PRETTY PLEASE GET AURIS DETAILS SO WE CAN ADD HER =)**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: I FORGOT I COME SECOND FIDDLE TO HER. LET ME ASK. IM SURE IT WILL BE FINE**

**MARKIEMARK: THANK YOU =D**

**JASONORANGE: SO IS IT THE PLUS?**

**PIANOMAN: YES JAY ITS THE PLUS. THAT WILL ADD HIM TO YOUR CONTACTS**

Jason did just that, the program asking if he was sure wanted to add Tyler. He pressed yes and it disappeared.

**JASONORANGE: AND DONE.**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: ALRIGHT SHE IS OUT AT THE MINUTE BUT SHE SAID ITS FINE IF YOU WANT TO ADD HER ALTHOUGH I SUSPECT SHES LEFT HER PHONE AND IM TALKING WITH HOLS**

**DJHD: HOLS?**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: HER MUM**

**JASONORANGE: AURORA IS OUT AT THIS TIME?**

**2ROB2HOT: ITS NOT THAT LATE JAY**

**DJHD: AND WHY DO YOU CARE =P**

**JASONORANGE: IT WAS JUST A QUESTION!**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT CALM IT. ILL ADD HER TO THE CHAT WHEN SHE COMES ON AND YOU CAN JUST ADD HER**

**PIANOMAN: THAT WAS FAST**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: ??**

**2ROB2HOT: SOMEONE WAS JUST ADDED**

Jason looked over to the list of people in the chat and noticed they were right. Another username had popped up but it was weird. It was just a string of numbers.

**MARKIEMARK: THAT LIKE A MATH JOKE OR SOMETHING**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: OH MY DAYS ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW**

**PIANOMAN: WHATS UP**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: I KNOW ITS BLOODY YOU OLLY!**

**258741369: NO NEED TO SWEAR ME DEAR**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT GOING THROUGH MY COMPUTER**

**258741369: YOU ASKED ME TO CHECK FOR VIRUS**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: WHEN WE ARE IN THE SAME ROOM AT WEEKEND!**

**258741369: SEE YOU NEED TO BE CLEAR ABOUT THAT**

**MARKIEMARK: UM...**

**2ROB2HOT: VERY CONFUSED HERE**

**JASONORANGE: IS THIS THE OLLY YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?**

**258741369: YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME? I'M TOUCHED TY!**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: YES THIS IS OLLY WHO HAS ISSUES WITH PERSONAL SPACE!**

**258741369: THAT’S OLIVIA TO YOU LOT AND I HAVE NO ISSUE WITH PERSONAL SPACE.**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: THEN HOW DID YOU GET INTO THIS PRIVATE CHAT WITHOUT AN INVITE HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**258741369: YOU HONESTLY THINK THIS IS PRIVATE?**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: OLLY**

**PIANOMAN: SORRY BUT HOW DID YOU GET HERE THEN??**

**258741369: OH A GIRL HAS HER WAYS GARY**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: OLLY DONT YOU DARE!**

**PIANOMAN: HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?**

**258741369: GARY BARLOW. BORN 20 JANUARY. SCORED RELATIVLY HIGH IN MUSIC PERFORMANCE HOWEVER IT IS NOTED HE SHOWED RELUCTANCE TO EXPRESSION OF BODY**

**2ROB2HOT: THE HELL YOU GETTING THAT**

**258741369: ROBERT PETER WILLIAMS. BORN 13 FEBRUARY. SHOWED GREAT PROMISE IN ALL AREAS BUT IT APPEARS HE HAS A MOUTH ON HIM**

**MARKIEMARK: WHERE ARE YOU READING THESE FROM?**

**258741369: MARK ANTHONY PATRICK OWEN. BORN 27 JANUARY. ENTHUSIASM IS THERE AND IS A DRIVER FOR PERFORMANCE**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: SHES READING THE INVIGILATORS COMMENTS ABOUT US**

**DJHD: HOW DID SHE GET THEM?**

**258741369: HOWARD PAUL DONALD. BORN 28 APRIL. HAS THE BODY AND SKILLS OF A PROFESSIONAL DANCER AND IS OPEN TO OTHER FORMS OF PERFORMANCE.**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: SAME WAY SHE FOUND OUT THE REG CLASS STUFF**

**JASONORANGE: AND SHE DID THAT HOW?**

**258741369: JASON THOMAS ORANGE. BORN 10 JULY. A TOP RATE DANCER AND GOOD GUITAR PLAYER. IT IS NOTED HE APPEARED NERVOUS AT THE SUGGESTION OF SINGING BY HIMSELF**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: ARE YOU DONE FREAKING THEM OUT?**

**258741369: JUST WANTED TO READ ABOUT YOUR NEW FRIENDS**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: YOU COULD HAVE JUST OH I DONT KNOW WAIT TILL I INTROUDUCED THEM!!!**

**258741369: WOULD HAVE TOOK TOO LONG**

**DJHD: STILL DOESNT EXPLAIN HOW SHE KNEW ALL THIS STUFF**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: REMEMBER HOW I SAID SHE WAS GOOD AT COMPUTERS AND WAS IN THAT FANCY UNIVERSITY???**

**2ROB2HOT: OH MY GOD ITS LIKE THE MATRIX YEAH!?**

**258741369: MORE LIKE NEUROMANCER BUT YEAH**

**PIANOMAN: SO SHE HACKS INTO THINGS SHE ISNT SUPPOSE TO???**

**258741369: NOT THAT I’M NOT SUPPOSE TO. I MEAN, IT WAS EASY GETTING THAT STUFF.**

**JASONORANGE: I DON’T GET IT.**

**DJHD: SHE BASICALLY WENT INTO THE SCHOOL FILES AND GOT OUR DETAILS**

Jason was taken back. He knew there were people that could do that sort of thing but he didn’t think he would be talking to one. It was a little unnerving knowing this person could read everything on his file without much thought.

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: SHE DOESNT MAKE THE BEST IMPRESSION**

**258741369: I HAD TO MAKE SURE THESE PEOPLE WEREN’T UP TO NO GOOD FOR MY COUSIN!**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: YOU THINK I WOULD LET THEM NEAR HER IF THEY WERE!**

**258741369: UH CAN YOU READ THEIR FILES AND GET THE IMPORTANT STUFF?**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: YEAH ITS CALLED GETTING TO KNOW THEM! LOOK OLLY JUST GET OUT AND DONT BE A CREEP OR ILL TELL AURI WHAT YOU DID AND WE ARE OUT FOR THE WEEKEND**

**258741369: OH NO, WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT FOR THAT.**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: WHICH I WILL TAKE BACK AND I WILL ALSO TELL MAMA GRACE ABOUT THIS**

**258741369: UGH, FINE. JUST WANTED TO SEE WHAT THEY WERE LIKE FOR MYSELF**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: AND YOU WILL AFTER I CONVINCE THEM YOU ARENT A FELLON!**

**258741369: KEEP YOUR KNICKERS ON. I’M GOING. GOT OTHER DIRT TO FIND. BUH BYE FRESH MEAT!**

The numbers Olivia were using disappeared from the list but Jason saw that anything Olivia had said during the chat also disappeared.

**JASONORANGE: SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS THING?**

**MARKIEMARK: YEAH WHERE DID ALL OF HER MESSAGES GO???**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: OLLY DOESNT LIKE TO LEAVE A TRAIL. ITS WHY HER USERNAME WAS THOSE NUMBERS RATHER THAN HER REAL ONE. LOOK IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT HER. SHE CAN BE VERY…UPFRONT**

**PIANOMAN: LITTLE BIT UNNERVING NOT GONNA LIE**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: YEAH SORRY. AURIS ON. YOU STILL WANT HER ADDED OR WOULD YOU RATHER NEVER SPEAKING TO US AGAIN BECAUSE OF THAT LITTLE STUNT??**

**MARKIEMARK: DONT BE SILLY! PUT HER ON!**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: ALRIGHT**

Jason noticed another name pop up on the list and smiled to himself.

**MARKIEMARK: HI AURI!! =D**

**AURIELLIS: MARK?**

**MARKIEMARK: HOWD YOU GUESS?? =P ITS ALL OF US**

**AURIELLIS: UHHHH**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: YOU LEFT YOUR PHONE DIDNT YOU???**

**AURIELLIS: YEAH??**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: YOUR MUM TRICKED ME!**

**AURIELLIS: AGAIN?**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: WUIFBWEUHFWEIJFDIW IM SORRY!! I TEXTED ASKING IF YOU WANTED TO BE ADDED TO THE CHAT AND THE REPLY WAS YEAH BUT I SHOULD HAVE FIGURED IT WAS BLOODY HOLLY!**

**AURIELLIS: ITS FINE**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: YOU SURE? I CAN REMOVE YOU**

**MARKIEMARK: NOOOOOOOOOOOO =(**

**AURIELLIS: RUDE**

**2ROB2HOT: SHES HERE NOW**

**AURIELLIS: ROBBIE?**

**2ROB2HOT: BINGO**

**DJHD: HOWARD. YOULL NEVER GUESS WHICH ONE JAY IS**

**JASONORANGE: GIVE OVER**

**PIANOMAN: SO IM LAST? CHEERS, LADS. GARY HERE**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: AND IM TYLER!**

**DJHD: THINK SHE WOULD KNOW THAT**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: FELT LEFT OUT D=<**

**MARKIEMARK: ANYWAYYYYYYY WE ALL EXCITED FOR OUR FIRST PROPER DAY!?**

**PIANOMAN: WE HAD THAT TODAY??**

**MARKIEMARK: ONLY HALF THE DAY. TOMORROW IT WILL BE FULL OF CLASSES!**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: STARTING THE DAY WITH PHOTOGRAPHY RATHER THAN MATHS WITH MRS LENGLIE? YEAH, IM EXICTED**

**AURIELLIS: MURDER**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: THERE WAS GONNA BE ONE IF SHE DID THAT STUPID RHYME AGAIN…**

**JASONORANGE: BAD TIME?**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: WE WERE TREATED LIKE BABIES HONESTLY. SHE THOUGHT WE COULDNT SPELL MATHS!!**

**PIANOMAN: SOUNDS LOVELY**

**AURIELLIS: WASNT**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: PUT DOWN THE GAMEBOY. I WANT A SENTENCE PLEASE**

**AURIELLIS: TYLER JOSEPH BRAE IS BEING MEAN.**

**DJHD: PUNCTUATION AND EVERYTHING**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: DONT ENCOURAGE HER**

**2ROB2HOT: AT LEAST WE KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME MAKES IT SORTA EVEN**

**AURIELLIS: ???**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: OLLY CAME CRASHING IN BEING HER USUAL INTRUSIVE SELF**

**AURIELLIS: OH NO**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: YUP! LOOKED AT ALL OF THEIR FILES!**

**AURIELLIS: SORRY**

**JASONORANGE: IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT.DO YOU MIND IF I ADD YOU ON THIS?**

**DJHD: ONLY ASKING FOR YOURSELF, JAY????????**

Jason sighed in defeat.

_I didn’t mean it like that!_

**MARKIEMARK: IVE ALREADY DONE IT…**

**2ROB2HOT: NO SHAME WHATSOEVER**

**MARKIEMARK: JUST INCASE I FORGOT!**

**PIANOMAN: YOU NEVER FORGET ANYTHING!**

Jason repeated the process for adding Aurora to his contacts as his friends bickered. He agreed to the addition and that was it. He saw her username at the side and the start chat option beside it.

_If they find out, I would never hear the end of it…but who would tell them?_

Jason pressed it and a new window popped.

**JASONORANGE: HIYA. THOUGHT YOU COULD DO WITH A BREATHER AWAY FROM THEM.**

_Cause starting another chat with you was the only way to do it_

Jason thought Aurora was ignoring him as there was no reply for a few minutes so he went to go back to the previous chat. A ping caught his attention.

**AURIELLIS: ITS FINE. USE TO IT WITH OLLY AND TYLER**

**JASONORANGE: YEAH THEY SEEMED TO BE A BIT UPTIGHT WITH EACH OTHER.**

**AURIELLIS: TYLER DOESNT LIKE OLLY BEING FLIPPANT WITH SENSITIVE INFORMATION**

**JASONORANGE: SHE DOES SEEM VERY OPEN WITH IT.**

**AURIELLIS: THREATEN TO TELL GRACE AND SHE STOPS**

**JASONORANGE: YEAH TYLER DID THAT TO STOP HER FROM GOING ON. HER MUM?**

**AURIELLIS: YEAH**

**JASONORANGE: IS SHE THAT SCARY?**

**AURIELLIS: CAN BE**

**JASONORANGE: SHE SAID SHE CHECKED ON US BECAUSE OF HER COUSIN. IS THAT YOU?**

**AURIELLIS: YEAH**

**JASONORANGE: YOU TWO CLOSE THEN?**

**AURIELLIS: YEAH**

**JASONORANGE: OLDER COUSIN?**

**AURIELLIS: YEAH**

**JASONORANGE: SAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN YEAH?**

**AURIELLIS: YES**

**AURIELLIS: =P**

Jason laughed to himself. Aurora seemed to be getting more comfortable with him. Or maybe it was just easier to message than talk face to face.

**JASONORANGE: SHE MUST BE SMART IF SHE MANAGED TO GET INTO OUR CHATS.**

**AURIELLIS: CHILDS PLAY SHE SAYS**

**JASONORANGE: DOES SHE DO THAT A LOT WITH YOU?**

**AURIELLIS: ONLY WHEN SHE IS WORRIED VERY PROTECTIVE**

**JASONORANGE: LIKE A BIG SISTER, THEN?**

**AURIELLIS: NOT SURE DONT HAVE ONE**

**JASONORANGE: WELL TAKE IT FROM A BIG BROTHER; SOUNDS VERY SIMILAR.**

**AURIELLIS: OK**

**AURIELLIS: SORRY FOR TYLERS COMMENT ABOUT TWINS DOESNT MEAN IT**

**JASONORANGE: I KNOW HE WAS JUST JOKING. ARE HIS SISTERS THAT BAD?**

**AURIELLIS: THEY CAN BE A HANDFUL. FAVOURITE THING IS TO PLAY SHINING RIGHT NOW**

**JASONORANGE: WHAT?**

**AURIELLIS: EVER SEE MOVIE OR READ BOOK?**

**JASONORANGE: CAN’T SAY I HAVE.**

**AURIELLIS: CREEPY GIRL TWINS. ALWAYS SCARING TYLER AND HIS MUM**

**JASONORANGE: IS TYLER EASILY SCARED?**

**AURIELLIS: CLAIMS NO BUT IS**

**JASONORANGE: THE TWO OF YOU SEEM REALLY CLOSE.**

**AURIELLIS: ARE**

**JASONORANGE: SO THE TWO OF YOU EVER WENT OUT?**

**AURIELLIS: OF COURSE?**

Jason got the feeling she didn’t understand what he meant by that. He didn’t know why he felt the need to ask, either.

**JASONORANGE: LIKE WENT OUT ON A DATE, I MEAN.**

**AURIELLIS: NOT SURE**

**AURIELLIS: HE SAYS NO**

**JASONORANGE: WHO SAYS NO? TYLER?**

**AURIELLIS: YEAH**

**JASONORANGE: YOU ASKED HIM?**

**AURIELLIS: WAS I NOT MEANT TO?**

**JASONORANGE: NO, IT’S FINE IF YOU DID. JUST DIDN’T EXPECT YOU TO ASK.**

Jason saw another window pop up out of the blue. He could barely handle one chat but not there was four on his screen.

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: ANY REASON WHY YOU ARE ASKING IF ME AND AURI HAVE BEEN ON A DATE?**

**JASONORANGE: I WAS JUST CUROIUS. YOU TWO SEEM REALLY CLOSE.**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: SO THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO DATE?**

**JASONORANGE: NO! I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, HONEST!**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: RELAX, JASON. I WAS JUST TAKEN BACK TO WHY SHE ASKED THAT. WERE BEST FRIENDS IS ALL. BESIDE NOT SURE IF AURI IS EVEN INTERESTED IN STUFF LIKE THAT**

**JASONORANGE: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: SHE DOESNT GET ATTRACTION**

**JASONORANGE: WHAT?**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: ILL EXPLAIN LATER**

With that, Tyler had ended their chat, the window disappearing. What did he mean when he said Aurora doesn’t get attraction? Like she didn’t find people attractive or something else. He went back to his previous chat with Aurora, seeing she had replied.

**AURIELLIS: ARE YOU MAD?**

**JASONORANGE: NO! NO! I’M NOT MAD. I PROMISE YOU I’M NOT.**

**AURIELLIS: OK**

**JASONORANGE: SO HAVE YOU EVER HAD A BOYFRIEND?**

**AURIELLIS: TYLER. I GUESS YOU NOW TOO**

**JASONORANGE: WHAT?**

**AURIELLIS: YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS YEAH?**

Jason felt himself smiling again. He knew she didn’t know what he had meant but it was cute.

**JASONORANGE: YES, I DO.**

**AURIELLIS: OK**

**JASONORANGE: SO I CAN CALL YOU FRIEND NOW?**

**AURIELLIS: NO**

**AURIELLIS: YOU CAN CALL ME AURI =)**

_Be still my heart. This girl is too cute._

**AURIELLIS: BETTER GO BACK TO BIG CHAT**

The chat window had disappeared and the one with everyone in it popped up once again. Jason saw that they had continued talking without him. He saw a few messages from Aurora but not many compared to Tyler.

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: WHAT HEATHEN THINKS DIRTY DANCING 2 IS BETTER THAN THE FIRST!!?!?!**

**MARKIEMARK: IM JUST SAYING I THOUGHT THE STORY WAS BETTER!**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: HOW!?**

**PIANOMAN: OH LEAVE IT WOULD YOU!?!**

**AURIELLIS: EVERYTIME**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: ITS SICK AND WRONG AND YOU KNOW IT AURI**

**JASONORANGE: WHAT DID I MISS?**

**DJHD: NOTHING IMPORTANT TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING I IMAGINE =P**

**PIANOMAN: DOUGIE, HEAD OUT OF GUTTER!**

**2ROB2HOT: HEHEHEHEEHEHEHEEHEHEHE**

**PIANOMAN: YOU TOO!**

**AURIELLIS: WE WERE ONLY TALKING**

_Oh no._

**DJHD: ????**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: SHE MEANS WHAT WE WERE DOING DONT YOU AURI =X**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: =D***

**AURIELLIS: YEAH**

**2ROB2HOT: OK???**

**AURIELLIS: IM TIRED. IM GONNA SLEEP. NIGHT**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: LIGHTWEIGHT**

**MARKIEMARK: NIGHT AURI! ;)**

**DJHD: NIGHT**

**2ROB2HOT: TARRA**

**JASONORANGE: GOODNIGHT**

**PIANOMAN: NIGHT**

Jason saw Aurora’s username disappear from the chat and dim in his contacts, indicated she had logged out.

**JASONORANGE: MUST BE TIRED AFTER THE FIRST DAY.**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: MEETING A GROUP OF PEOPLE THAT REFUSE TO LEAVE US ALONE? YEAH THAT WILL TIRE US OUT ¬¬**

**MARKIEMARK: OH YOU LIKE US AND YOU KNOW IT =DDD**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: I SAY NOTHING WITHOUT A LAWYER PRESENT **

Jason continued to converse with his friends until they had decided to call it a night due to school in the morning. He was about to log off until another screen appeared.

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: YOU TWO WANT TO MEET WITH US AT THE CROSSING WHERE YOU LEFT??**

**DJHD: YEAH I’M UP FOR THAT. JAY?**

**JASONORANGE: OF COURSE.**

**YOUWANTBRAEBRAE: GREAT. JUST MEET US THERE AROUND QUARTER PAST 8?**

**DJHD: UGGHHHHH**

**JASONORANGE: HOWARD USUALLY WAKES UP AT THAT TIME BUT WE WILL BE THERE TOMORROW.**

**DJHD: TRAITOR**

**TYLER: LOL. ALRIGHT ME DEARS. SEE YOU TOMORROW!**

With that, Jason shut down the laptop and put it away before going to bed. He snuggled into his pillow, smiling slightly at the thought of tomorrow.

* * *

“Come on, Dougie! We’re late!” Jason said to his friend who was strolling behind him.

“Relax Jay. We aren’t late,” Howard replied.

“We said we would meet them at quarter past eight. It’s now twenty past.”

“They aren’t gonna run off. They’ll wait.”

Jason huffed, slowing a bit to keep in pace with Howard. He was at Howard’s for eight but it turned out he had slept in and so began the rush to get ready and hurry to meet Aurora and Tyler.

“I know you are desperate to see Little Miss Pink but we have classes with her so you will be fine!” Howard said, giving Jason a slap to the back.

“For the last time; I DON’T FANCY HER!” Jason shouted to get his point across but Howard’s grin only grew.

“Fancy who?”

Jason froze, seeing they had reached the crossing. Aurora and Tyler stood there, watching the two of them. Tyler had a side smile crawling up his face while Aurora offered a small wave with accompanying small smile.

“Morning,” Howard greeted, walking past Jason to stand beside Tyler.

“Alright? So who do you fancy?” Tyler pressed, his smile getting bigger as he crossed his arms waiting for an answer. Aurora was preoccupied with checking her nails, either not interested in their conversation or unaware of what was being asked.

“No one,” Jason said, moving closer to them.

“Is that why you were late?” Tyler asked.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Ohhh, tell all,” Tyler said.

“Yeah Jay,” Howard agreed, a grin spreading across his face. Jason rolled his eyes.

“We are late because Howard slept in,” he said, walking close to the group.

“Me? Sleep in? Never!” Howard said, waving him off. Tyler just laughed.

“Got a girl back in your old school or something?” he asked. Jason sighed, shaking his head.

“No, I don’t nor do I fancy anyone there so can we please just go!”

Jason walked past them and started to walk towards the school. He heard someone following close behind him, figuring it was Howard to make another comment.

“No more, Dougie,” Jason hissed.

“Dougie?”

Jason looked behind him and saw Aurora was the one that followed him while Tyler and Howard fell behind a bit.

“Uh…sorry, thought you were Howard,” Jason explained. Aurora nodded.

“Okay,” she said, leaving it at that.

“So, we are in Photography together, yeah?” he asked, trying to start up a conversation.

“Yeah.”

“You enjoy it?”

“Yeah.”

“Are we back to saying yeah at every question?”

“Yes.”

Jason smiled, looking over to her and noticed she was smiling too.

“Oh, so you think you’re funny?” he asked.

“I can be,” she answered.

“Modest as well.”

“I’m sorry for last night,” Aurora said out of the blue. Jason raised an eyebrow at her.

“For?” he enquired.

“For saying we were…just talking. Tyler stopped me,” she went on, making Jason more confused.

“Tyler stopped you?”

“In our group chat. When Howard said what you were doing was important. I was about to tell him about our private chat.”

She seemed to be struggling with her words but she continued on, speaking a mile a minute.

“Tyler sends me a face, the equal sign with an x. He does that when I should stop talk, or in this case messaging. He explained to me this morning what we talked about was between us and I didn’t need to tell anyone.”

Jason couldn’t help but smiled at her. She was actually worried he was upset about that?

“So, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it,” she finished, lowering her head slightly and looking away. Jason hesitated for a moment before putting a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Aurora’s head shot right up at the sudden contact, her eyes wide and she stared at Jason.

“You don’t have to apologise for that. I wouldn’t have minded either way as long as you were okay with it,” he told her.

Aurora’s eyes were still wide but she nodded at him.

“Okay,” she said, looking away again. Jason removed his hand from her shoulder.

“So, Tyler stops you from talking?” Jason asked, thinking about what she said.

“When I’m about to put my foot in my mouth, yes. I asked him to,” she told him.

“Why?”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m not good at…talking with people so I tend to say silly things. I would…prefer to try and convince people I’m not that…inept.”

Jason couldn’t help but feel sorry for Aurora. He thought she was just really shy but he was starting to think there was something more to it. Something that prevented her from being open from the get go. He could ask her but that may have set her back again. He didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable than she, probably, already was.

"You aren't inept. You are talking to me now," Jason said, trying to make her feel at ease. Aurora just shrugged.

"Barely."

"Well, I think you are doing a decent job. I enjoy talking with you so I wouldn't say you are inept."

"You enjoy...talking with me?" she asked, sounding as if the concept of that statement was ludicrous to her. Jason nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

Aurora began to tug at her hair. Jason noticed she did that a few times before. Maybe it was a tic of hers. She was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you. I...enjoy talking with you too. It's nice to not have to worry...about being made fun of."

Jason smiled at her, nudging her slightly.

"Don't have to worry about that with me...us I should say," Jason said, quickly correcting himself at the end. Aurora smiled back.

"Okay," she said.

"It's too cute, I'm gonna cry."

Jason turned to see Tyler and Howard watching, Tyler smiling happily while Howard wore a knowing smile. Jason couldn't help but roll his eyes at them. Aurora looked back as well but had a question.

"What's too cute?"

"I'll tell you later, Auri," Tyler called to them.

Jason couldn't help but wonder.

_Tell her what exactly?_


End file.
